A Mother's Love Never Dies
by Sad-Blue-Eyed-Angel 2010
Summary: A mother and son go on an outing which becomes a mother's mission to save the one she loves. "A mother's love never dies. It's not possible, at least not for me. Never forget that my darling." Rated T for language.
1. A Thousand Years

"Don't forget to call when you get there sweetheart. You and Alan just focus on having fun." Jeff placed a chaste kiss on his wife Lucy's cheek as he loaded the last of his wife and young son's luggage in the trunk of the vehicle. "Say hello to your great aunt for me and the boys."

"I'll do that honey." Lucy closed the trunk of the family's 2004 dark grey Chevy Malibu. Turning to her husband, Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck before bringing her beloved husband close for a kiss.

"The boys and I will miss you and Alan." Jeff returned the kiss from his wife. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lucy pulled away from Jeff before grasping his hand in hers and interlocking their fingers. "Come on, I want to go give the boys a hug and a kiss before Allie and I take off."

Lucy fell back so she was walking right beside her husband. Jeff's index finger glanced over the wedding ring he'd given to Lucy, it had been his grandmother's before his dad gave it to him. Jeff fiddled with Lucy's fingers as they walked in companionable silence. Every so often Jeff would lift their intertwined hands and kiss Lucy's knuckles as a show of affection for his wife.

Upon entering the house it was filled with rambunctious laughter and squeals of delight. Jeff and Lucy stopped just inside the door frame as a four year old half-dressed Alan went racing past giggling as he ran, Scott hot on his tail. The fourteen year old boy ran past his parents without batting an eyelash at their presence. Scott was carrying a child's shirt held firmly in his grip.

"Come on Sprout! You can't go with mom if you aren't dressed!" John and Virgil ran along behind the older boy, hollering for Alan as they ran.

"Alan! Come on! Stop playing around!" Scott yelled from one of the back rooms and Jeff placed a finger in front of his lips letting Lucy know not to make a sound. Soon the sound of tiny bare feet thumping against the linoleum flooring rang out. As Alan rounded the corner, Jeff reached out and plucked Alan up off the ground, eliciting a loud squealing giggle from the boy.

"I've got him Scott!" Jeff called as he held a squirming Alan by the undersides of his arms. The tiny blonde was giggling with glee at being caught by his dad. Holding out his arms for a hug, Jeff gave in and pulled the small child close before giving him a big bear hug. Alan being the more affectionate Tracy son hugged his dad's neck tightly making a '_mmm_' sound with a big smile on his face.

"Finally! I've only been chasing him for the last ten minutes!" Scott rounded the corner before doubling over to place his hands on his knees while he caught his breath. "I have no idea where that boy gets his energy from!"

"What happened, you were almost done getting him dressed when I stepped out to help your mom load the last of the luggage." Jeff looked at Scott with a raised eyebrow.

"As it turns out the Sprout decided he just had to go pee while we were getting him dressed and wouldn't hold still for even a second. Gordon took him to use the bathroom and when Alan was finished, he tore out of the room not even waiting to get his shirt and shoes on." Scott approached his dad who was still holding Alan who was clinging like a limpet to his dad's torso.

"Where's Gordon?" Jeff looked around when he noticed a breathless Virgil and John come to a halt directly behind their eldest brother.

"He got wore out trying to help us catch Allie. He's on the couch in the living room." John supplied the location of his younger redheaded brother.

Threading Alan's head through the neck hole in the shirt, Scott utilized his dad's hold on his baby brother in order to get him appropriately dressed. Virgil and John assisted Scott and their dad in the task of dressing the squiggling four year old. When Jeff placed Alan on the floor, Lucy crouched down to distract her little spitfire from fussing over getting shoes put on. He hated wearing shoes.

Once Alan was dressed and had his shoes tied, the family released the boy and like any small rambunctious child, he took off into the living room before a cry of "Alan" was heard followed by more squeals. Scott rolled his eyes before traipsing off towards the living room, his parents and younger brothers following to discover that Gordon had Alan pinned to the floor and was tickling the four year old mercilessly.

"All right Gordon, that's enough. Your mother and brother won't make their rendezvous time if they don't leave now." Jeff coughed into his hand to disguise his laughter at the situation.

"All right dad." Gordon leaned up away from Alan and watched with a mischievous grin as his little brother gasped in much needed air after laughing and screaming from the tickle attack. Moving quickly, Gordon reached out and poked Alan in the ribs, making the small boy curl into a ball to protect his ticklish spots from his big brother.

"Say good bye to your mom and brother boys, we'll get to see them next week when they get back from your Great Aunt Faye's house." Jeff stooped to pick up his four year old off the floor and gave him a big hug and kissed his forehead gently. "You be good for your mom and Aunt Faye now Alan."

"Yes, daddy!" Alan hugged his dad tightly before he was passed off to Scott who gave him an equally big hug.

"Love you Sprout, be good for mom and have fun." Alan leaned up and gave his big brother a sloppy wet kiss on the cheek. "Aw thanks Sprout."

Passing Alan off to John, Scott waited until Alan's back was turned before he wiped the slobbery kiss off with his t-shirt. Not that he minded kisses on the cheek from his parents; he just didn't like the wet kisses from his youngest sibling. Alan had reached that stage where he thought it was perfectly okay to give big wet sloppy kisses to his loved ones and Scott was actively trying to break him of the habit.

"Be a good boy for mom and have fun Allie-gator. We'll see you two next Sunday." John pecked Alan gently on the forehead only to receive a kiss of his own on the cheek from his baby brother. It wasn't nearly as sloppy as the one Scott had received.

"'Kay Johnny." Alan hugged his big brother tightly and John couldn't help but to return the affection. Alan was a grade A snuggle-bug. John supported Alan on his hip while Virgil and Gordon approached for their own hugs from the tiny blonde.

A chorus of '_good-bye mom, bye-bye Alan_' was heard as the family saw the mother and son out the door and to the car. Lucy carried Alan out and put him in his booster seat before turning to kiss her husband and sons good-bye. Turning back to the car, Lucy waved good-bye before climbing in the vehicle and shutting the door soundly.

"I'll call when I reach Cheyenne, Wyoming. Provided the roads are good, we should make it to that bed and breakfast in the next eight to nine hours. Then tomorrow Allie and I will drive out to Billings, Montana." Lucy started the car and adjusted her rearview mirror before fastening her seatbelt. "I love you all and I'll call before Allie goes to bed this evening."

"Bye Mom, Bye Allie!" Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon all waved exuberantly at their mom and baby brother as they prepared to drive away.

"Good bye my love, drive safe and have fun." Jeff blew a kiss to Lucy as she put the car into reverse and started to back out of the driveway.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Lucy drove across the state border crossing into the state of Colorado and smiled brightly. She and Alan were going to stop in the first town they came to in order to fuel up the car and use the restroom and get a bite of lunch. After being stuck in his booster seat, fast asleep for the past five hours…Lucy knew that her baby boy would be bursting immediately upon waking. Checking her GPS, Lucy found that they'd be reaching Westminster, CO in the next half hour. Flexing her wrists, Lucy turned on the radio to listen to the weather reports. The sky looked dreary at best, but rain wasn't uncommon to experience in October.

Hearing a soft intake of breath Lucy glanced into her rearview mirror to see Alan had woken up. He was scrubbing at his eyes with a fist sleepily. He'd been so excited to see his great-great aunt Faye again that the boy hardly slept the night before. Lucy would know. Alan crawled into bed with her and Jeff at quarter to midnight and he wouldn't hold still. True he had slept, but it'd been a very restless sleep. The tiny blonde only held still when Lucy or Jeff would cuddle him close so he could listen to their even breathing and heart-beat to lull him back to sleep.

"Hi, honey. How was your nap?" Lucy kept her eyes on the road, but inquired of her four year old as he woke up.

"Good." Alan rubbed at his eyes with both fists as he yawned widely.

"That's good to hear. Are you ready for a bite of lunch?" Lucy checked her GPS again to find they were twenty minutes outside of Westminster.

"No. I got to go potty." Alan swung his legs to and fro as he wiggled and squirmed in his seat.

"Do you think you can wait a few minutes until we get to the next gas station?" Lucy glanced in the rearview mirror to try to gauge how bad her son had to go. His facial expression said it all to her. He had to go…pronto. "Let me find a pull out okay sweetie?"

Alan nodded silently as he tried not to focus on his need to go to the bathroom. Continuing his leg swinging Alan lost track of time. Soon though Alan developed a pained expression on his face, he needed to go potty now.

"Mommy, I got to go." Alan whimpered as he squeezed his legs together and placed his hands in his lap.

"I know baby. There's a rest stop just up ahead." Lucy spotted an exit to a rest stop and turned on her right blinker. Pulling into the pull out area, Lucy put the car in park before climbing from inside and extracting her son from his booster seat. Alan was practically hopping up and down impatiently as his mom took him in to use the restroom. They weren't very far from the next town…about ten minutes. Not long after stopping, the mother and son left the restroom; Lucy couldn't help but to grin at her now happy son. "That's mommy's big boy. Feel better?"

"Uh-huh." Alan smiled up at his mom from his place on her hip.

"Now, after we get you in your booster seat, then we'll be able to stop for lunch in about ten minutes. What do you want?" Lucy knew of a couple places and figured her son would choose a diner or someplace that appealed to children.

"Grill cheese." Alan got a wide smile on his face.

"Nice choice." Lucy knew just the place to go to. It was a small diner that a friend of hers worked at while the both of them were still in high school.

Lucy opened the backseat door and secured Alan to his booster seat. His babyish face was no longer strained with discomfort; it was now relaxed as it should be. Before closing the car door, Lucy leaned in and kissed Alan on the cheek. Closing the door firmly, Lucy climbed back into the front seat and secured herself in before returning to driving.

"Mommy, can you sing me a song?" Alan gave his mom an imploring look.

Lucy ran through a mental list of songs that she could possibly sing for her little boy and settled on singing "_A Thousand Years_". She'd sang it to Alan a couple times over the years as he grew up and he seemed to like the song. She mainly reserved it for when he'd wake up after a bad dream, but those had thankfully become few and far between. Vocalizing softly to make sure she was in the correct vocal range, Lucy started singing.

Alan tried to join her at the chorus, but kept muddling up the words. After a few minutes, Alan just sat back and listened to his mom sing him the beautiful song. In no time at all Lucy and Alan arrived in the town of Westminster. Navigating her way through the city thru fares, Lucy finally managed to locate the diner her friend worked at. Pulling in and putting the car in park, Lucy shut off the vehicle before removing Alan from his booster seat.

Entering the diner, Lucy was greeted by her old friend. It had been Hector who had introduced her and Jeff when they'd met at college. Opening one arm, she hugged her childhood friend. The man noticed the towheaded child hiding behind his mother's leg and crouched down to greet the child.

"Lucy, for shame! Why didn't you tell me you and Jeff were blessed with another little one?" Hector peered around Lucy's legs to try to catch a glimpse of the boy and he only hid more eliciting a heartfelt chuckle from both parties. "This makes…what four kids?"

"Five. This here is my youngest." Lucy reached down and gently ran her fingers through Alan's head of blonde hair. "Aren't you going to say hello Allie-bear?" Alan's greeting was to step further behind his mother's legs and clutch onto her pant legs and hide from the strange man. Scotty always told him to never talk to strangers.

"Seriously? Five kids? What's his name?" Hector beamed up at his friend and smiled widely.

"Yep. Jeff and I were blessed with five wonderful, rambunctious boys. This here by the way is Alan." Lucy placed a hand on top of Alan's head before ruffling his downy blonde waves. "Baby, can you tell mommy's friend Hector how old you are?"

Alan wouldn't look at Hector, or resurface from behind his mother's legs. He was painfully shy. He was so shy in fact that Alan looked at his fingers, before holding up four fingers around his mom's legs to show Hector how old he was. Hector practically howled with laughter at the display from the young boy and Lucy side-stepped away from Alan before crouching down to hug her little boy. Alan's reaction to being shown was to bury his face in his mother's blouse, shielding his face from Hector.

"Come on baby. This is a nice man; he's a friend of mommy's." Lucy tousled Alan's hair affectionately before turning to Hector with a playful grin. "He isn't normally this shy; he actually talks a mile a minute and never seems to stop to take a breath. I'm sorry."

"Ah, don't apologize Luce, I seem to remember a certain fair-haired little girl who wouldn't look anybody in the eye when she was Alan's age. He'll grow out of it, just like…you." Hector grinned mischievously at his childhood friend. They'd known each other since pre-school, they had been like two peas in a pod whilst they were growing up. "So, did you want a table or booth?"

"Booth please." Lucy cuddled Alan close and chuckled when Alan refused to lift his head from where he'd burrowed.

"What would you like to drink? We have water, iced tea, milkshakes, soda and coffee." Hector removed a notepad and pencil from his apron pocket.

"Iced tea for me, thank you Hector." Lucy sat down in the booth that Hector directed them to.

"And what about the little guy? We have chocolate milk, does he like chocolate milk?" Hector peered down at Alan who lifted his head before spotting Hector still standing nearby and burying his face in his mother's bosom again.

"He loves chocolate milk, are you kidding? You are looking at the biggest chocoholic that ever attended Belleview Christian Schools. He inherited it from me." Lucy chuckled as she pried Alan away from her chest to turn him around in her lap. Alan's face was beat red from his bashfulness and he immediately cast his eyes down at the table.

"Hey you never know, he could be like your eldest and not like chocolate at all." Hector laughed amusedly at the look on Lucy's face. "Hey son, do you want some chocolate milk?"

Alan refused to lift his head when Hector spoke to him; he just nodded mutely. Lucy stroked Alan's flushed cheek affectionately and chuckled at her little boy. He and John both were her two shy boys, both blonde haired and both with sapphire blue eyes like their father. Hector wrote down the drink order before sticking his pencil up behind his ear.

"I'll have your drinks out to you in a few moments. Here are your menus and here is a coloring book and some crayons for the little guy." Hector laid a little Smokey the Bear coloring book on the table and a small box of crayons down for Alan before turning and walking away to the kitchen to get the orders.

"Thank you Hector." Lucy flipped open the menu and looked it over with Alan and decided she'd have the same thing Alan was getting. A grilled cheese sandwich. "Sweetie, do you want to color with mommy until Hector returns with your chocolate milk?"

Alan remained silent, but nodded eagerly. Lucy tousled his hair and kissed him on the forehead before opening the coloring book and crayons. Lucy decided on helping Alan color an image of Woodsy Owl. It was something simple, nothing too intricate for the four year old. Mother and son remained quiet for the most part, sharing a whispered conversation occasionally. Hector returned with a small tray balanced on his fingertips and he placed the drinks in front of the respective recipient.

"So have you two decided on what you'd like to eat this afternoon or do you need more time to decide?" Hector grabbed the pencil from behind his ear and retrieved his notepad from his apron pocket.

"Yes we've decided. Alan sweetie, can you tell Hector what you want to have?" Lucy prompted her little boy to speak and Lucy and Hector watched as Alan's fair skin became beet red at having been put on a pedestal. "It's okay sweetheart. He's not a stranger, he's mommy and daddy's friend."

Alan looked up at his mom before getting a reassuring nod from her. Directing his gaze back down at the table, Alan spoke so softly that Hector and Lucy both had trouble understanding what he'd said. Hector crouched down next to the table to gaze at the little boy who refused to speak up. Hector tapped the table top gently to grab Alan's attention and bring his gaze up to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't hear what you said. Could you repeat it please?" Hector caught Alan's blue eyed gaze and smiled gently at the bashful little boy.

"Grill cheese." Alan spoke again, this time a little bit louder than before. It was still really soft, but not nearly as soft as it had previously been.

"Excellent choice. Lucy what would you like?" Hector wrote the order from Alan down and nodded his thanks at Alan before standing up to his full height.

"I'm having the same as Alan. Thank you Hector." Lucy handed the menu back to Hector who took it happily.

"I'll have that out for you in a couple minutes Lucy. Enjoy your drinks in the meantime." Hector turned and went back into the kitchen to give the cook the order of lunch and stayed gone for several minutes.

"Sweetie, when we are done with lunch we'll go pick up some snacks from the gas station and be back on our way. Are you having fun yet?" Lucy murmured into Alan's ear as she wrapped her arms around his torso. She shuffled her legs to bounce Alan around a little, before settling down to finish coloring Woodsy Owl with Alan.

"Yeah mommy. Lots of fun." Alan turned his head and beamed at his mom.

"That's good to hear." Lucy and Alan continued coloring Woodsy Owl for several minutes, before Hector returned with their sandwiches. Hector had taken the liberty of having the cook cut Alan's sandwich into quarters. Placing the plate gently down in front of the small boy, Hector wasn't expecting to get any form of response from the kid. However he was surprised.

"Thank you." Hector and Lucy both looked to Alan who was nibbling on the corner of one of his sandwich quarters. The little blonde, smiled at his mom and the waiter before giggling.

"You are very welcome young man." Hector tapped the tips of his fingers against the table again before walking away to greet a few new customers.

"I am so proud of Allie-bear. Nice job using your manners." Lucy tousled Alan's blonde curls before setting to work on her sandwich. The two of them continued to eat and color Woodsy Owl in peace. There was a little bit of laughter from both parties, but primarily it was just mom and son bonding together.

Hector stood just behind the counter watching Alan and Lucy interact. It amazed him to find out that that little blonde girl he'd grown up with was sitting in the diner that he'd purchased with his wife…spending time with not just her youngest…but her fifth child and a son at that. Hector could always recall how Lucy said she always wanted two children one of each and your typical picket fence in the middle of a cul-de-sac. Shaking his head, he couldn't believe how life had turned out for the both of them.

Hector had developed a crush on Lucy whilst they were in high school, despite having known her since preschool and practically being the brother she never had. He'd taken her to their senior prom and he'd told her he loved her. She sadly didn't reciprocate those feelings, but it had been for the best. After moving off to attend college in Houston, he'd befriended a man a few years older than him and unintentionally introduced him to Lucy.

_She'd come to surprise him for his birthday and Jeff and Hector were planning on playing billiards in the lounge. Lucy being the practical jokester had rigged up a vat of green food coloring treated water above the door to drop a deluge of water over Hector's head. Jeff had been the unfortunate soul to walk through the door first and become the not so jolly green giant. Lucy started laughing at the look on Jeff's face and Jeff had fallen head over heels in love with her smile. _

_Hector properly introduced the two, after Jeff went to his dorm to shower and try to remove as much green food coloring as he could. The two met, and married within the year and were expecting their first bundle of joy before their second anniversary. Hector met his wife, ironically through Jeff. She worked at NASA as a secretary and when Hector gave Lucy and her one year old son Scott a lift to HQ he'd met Briana. Lucy and Briana clicked instantly as did Hector and Briana. _

_Briana called Jeff to come greet some visitors at the front desk and when the man showed up, he'd introduced his wife and son to Briana. Hector had been struck speechless and it was end of story for them. After graduating college Hector worked as a chef, attending additional training at the Cordon Bleu in Austin. Briana contacted Hector to see if he'd cook at Jeff's going away party when the man decided to retire from NASA to open his own business. Hector of course agreed and was in attendance of the retirement party._

_When Briana found out that Hector was moving back to Colorado, she'd told him she was going to follow him. They'd started dating by that time and he'd suggested they elope…which they did. Lucy and Jeff were witness to their vows and then they parted ways. Jeff and Lucy returned to Jeff's hometown in Kansas to raise their gradually growing family, while Hector and Briana returned to Hector and Lucy's hometown of Westminster, CO. Hector and Briana purchased the small diner that had treated Hector and Lucy good whilst they'd been growing up and now he and his wife ran the business together._

Breaking out of his memories, he realized that Lucy and Alan had finished with their lunch and were waving at him to bring the tab. Making his way over to the table, Hector stopped to grab a couple of tootsie rolls from the jar to give to Alan and Lucy as a complimentary dessert. Placing the tab down, Hector hung around to talk to his childhood friend. It wasn't often that he got to see her much anymore, them living in two different states…several hours away.

"So how was your lunch?" Hector grinned at seeing Alan had a chocolate milk mustache. He apparently loved his lunch.

"It was very good Hector. Thank you very much." Lucy noticed Alan's milk mustache and dabbed at the residue with a slightly damp paper towel. Alan turned his head this way and that to try to avoid his mom washing his face, but mom succeeded.

"So, I never asked earlier…but what brings you up here?" Hector removed the plates from the table, while maintaining a conversation with his friend.

"Alan and I are going up to visit my great aunt Faye in Billings, Montana. A cousin of mine is getting married and my great aunt Faye has just been dying to see me and Alan again, so we are going up to stay for a few days. She hasn't seen him since he turned two and I know he misses her too." Lucy tousled Alan's hair affectionately. "We should get to Billings sometime tomorrow evening. When we leave here, we are going to drive straight through to Cheyenne, Wyoming before we stop for the night."

"Well, you and Alan be careful. I know the roads can be okay when dry, but it's supposed to rain this evening and most of tomorrow. If possible, call me and Briana when you get there just so I know you made it safely…okay?" Hector looked down at his best friend. Her brown eyes shone playfully like they used to when the two of them were children.

"Will do Hector. Tell Briana I said hello and give Jason a big hug from his aunty Lucy…okay?" Lucy picked up Alan and held him on her hip.

"Jason and Phoebe...but yes I will give them both a hug and kiss from their aunt Lucy." Hector rolled his eyes playfully.

"We have got to stay in touch better. I didn't know you and Briana had another baby!" Lucy gushed over his children and Hector being the proud dad, he pulled out his wallet and showed the pictures of his two little ones. "How old is Phoebe?"

"She just turned two years old three months ago. However…it looks like Briana and I are following the footsteps of you and Jeff. Bri's pregnant with twins. It looks like we'll have two of each." Hector also displayed the ultrasound photos to his childhood friend.

"I am envious, I'll say that much…but I wouldn't give up my sons for the world." Lucy ogled the baby pictures and ultrasound photos Hector showed her. "Call me and Jeff if you need any help…we don't mind taking Jason or Phoebe for a few days after the twins are born. I know when Allie was born, it was like a circus. I had two older sons who helped take care of their two younger brothers, but five children can be hectic."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now, get on out of here. I don't want you to get caught up in the rain." Hector accepted the pictures as well as the payment for Lucy and Alan's lunch. Ushering the two out the door, he waved at them both. "Good-bye Luce, bye Alan…it was nice meeting you little guy!"

"Bye!" Alan waved from his mother's shoulder with a big smile. He liked Hector. He hoped he'd get to see him again sometime.

Lucy turned to wave at Hector as she walked back to her car. It was nice to see and spend some time with her childhood friend again. It really had been too long since she and Jeff met up with Hector and Briana…they'd have to plan a get together sometime…let Jason play with Scott and the boys. He was after all two years younger than Scott, but her boys all liked Jason. He'd fit in well with her gaggle of sons and she personally missed seeing Briana and Hector. The last time she'd seen them, Virgil had been a two years old, a couple months before she'd conceived Gordon.

"Well, honey…ready to hit the road?" Lucy settled Alan in his booster seat and secured him. Reaching into his activities bag, she retrieved his teddy bear and gave it to him to play with. It'd keep him occupied until they got to Cheyenne. It was only another hour and a half drive. They'd have all afternoon to go play at the park and relax at the bed and breakfast where she'd reserved a room for her and Alan.

"Yeah! Let's go mommy!" Alan giggled in excitement as his mom shut the car door and climbed in the driver's seat. It was time to get this show on the road.

* * *

**A/N: Each chapter I have assigned the name to be the title of a song I was listening to in order to influence the chapter...**

_This 1st chapter is titled after Christina Perri's song _- _A Thousand Years_


	2. Come Away With Me

Lucy pulled in to the bed and breakfast driveway. It'd taken a little over an hour and a half to arrive in Cheyenne. The bad weather saw to that. She and Alan had only just crossed into the state of Wyoming when they'd been hit with a torrential downpour. She'd been forced to drive slower because the visibility was terrible. Alan had cried part of the trip when they'd encountered thunder…but she started singing to him and he'd calmed down.

"Okay, honey. We are here! What do you say we go check in and go take a short nap before dinner?" Lucy suggested to her four year old son as she watched him yawn. She herself felt tired and personally she was looking forward to a cat nap.

"Uh-huh." Alan's head drooped down as he struggled to stay awake.

"Okay, hold still and I'll be right there." Lucy removed the keys and her seatbelt before grabbing her purse and exiting the vehicle. Sliding her purse up on her shoulder, Lucy opened the back seat and removed Alan from his booster seat.

Alan laid his head on his mom's shoulder and groaned. He was sleepy and wanted to take another nap. Lucy kissed his head as she locked the car up and activated the theft alarm. She'd get checked in first before removing their luggage. They were only staying one night, but with children…one could never be too sure. She'd packed a bag that looked as though she was going to be gone for a month, when in reality it was a mixture of clothes for both her and Alan…their toiletries and some activities for Alan to play.

Making her way into the warm interior of the bed and breakfast Lucy approached the front desk. An elderly man greeted her and chuckled warmly at the sight of Alan struggling to stay awake. A quick glance outside seemed to make the older man break the silence. The wind outside was picking up and it couldn't possibly be right to not find out who these weary travelers were.

"Hello, welcome to The Storyteller. Room for two?" The elderly man inquired.

"Hello, um…I had a reservation for this evening. The name is Lucille Tracy, would it be possible to check in now?" Lucy shifted Alan in her arms. He'd given up on trying to stay awake.

"Let me see. Tracy…Tracy…" The elder man typed in the name to his computer before a '_ding'_ chimed. "Here you are. A single bed with a small kitchenette."

"Yes, that would be it." Lucy smiled gratefully at the manager.

"I don't see any harm in you checking in now. We don't normally check people in until after 3:30, but its close enough and I personally saw to the last folks that used that room and they checked out this morning. The linens have been laundered and it is currently available." The man went about going through the check in process. "Here's your room key. Breakfast is in the dining hall tomorrow at 8:00. Please feel free to come down for anything. My name is Lloyd and our night manager is Eloise."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Lloyd. As you know my name is Lucille, and this is my son Alan." Lucy shook hands with the day manager.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you." Lloyd rang a bell. "Do you have any luggage you'd like to have transferred to your room?"

"Yes, actually I do." Lucy turned to look outside and grimaced at the downpour. The sky was black and the daylight dimmed considerably. "It's in the trunk."

"Not to worry. Our bell-hop can go retrieve your luggage." As if on cue a young man came from upstairs and he was wearing a polo shirt that carried the name "_The Storyteller B&B_". He looked to be in his late teens. "Dylan, could you go retrieve this lady's luggage from her car?"

"Yes sir." Dylan nodded at the elderly man before grabbing an umbrella and going outside.

"Lloyd, you didn't need to do that. I could have gotten my own luggage." Lucy turned to lightly chide the day manager.

"Nonsense. That boy needs to pull his weight around here, a little rain won't hurt him." Lloyd brushed off Lucy's protest. "He's got to earn a paycheck somehow."

"Okay." Lucy conceded before she grinned at Dylan when he'd returned with her luggage. "Thank you Dylan."

"No problem." The young man spied the child in Lucy's arms and curled his lip in disgust slightly. Lucy didn't miss his look of disdain for her son.

"Son, please take the lady's luggage up to her room." Lloyd stared down the bridge of his nose at the teen.

"Yes sir." Dylan picked up the handle to the suitcase and followed Lucy upstairs. When Lucy opened the door, Dylan quickly set down her luggage and left…leaving Lucy in nothing but confusion.

"That was weird." Lucy muttered to herself, as she moved her suitcase further into the room with the tip of her foot. Turning, she locked the door before making her way to the bed. Quietly removing hers and Alan's shoes, Lucy laid down with her son and fell asleep almost instantly.

When Lucy awoke, she found her baby boy clinging to her chest in tears. The thunder from the storm earlier had awoken him and was scaring the small boy. Lucy wrapped her arms around the tiny blonde and shushed him as he cried. Alan had a terrible fear of storms, each time the power ever went out at their home she, Jeff or one of the boys often had to go off in search of Alan because he'd hide.

"Hey sweetheart." Lucy cooed to Alan. "Are you okay?"

"I'm scared mommy." Alan whimpered as another clap of thunder rumbled outside.

"Ssh, it's okay sweetie." Lucy gently covered Alan's ears and she leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "I've got an idea…how about we call daddy and talk to him. Maybe he can scare that big mean thunderstorm away."

Alan nodded at his mom before he whimpered at another clap of thunder. Lucy sat up briefly to remove her phone from the pocket of her jeans before lying back down beside Alan. Hitting speed dial 1, Lucy put the phone on speaker phone and laid it on the bed between her and Alan.

"_Hello?" _Jeff's voice carried over the phone.

"Hi sweetheart." Lucy spoke softly, knowing Jeff could hear her.

"_Hey Lucy."_ Jeff paused. _"You had me worried when you didn't call earlier. I was afraid something had happened to you."_

"I know and I'm sorry. We ran into some bad weather and by the time we got here I was exhausted. Allie and I just woke up form a nap here at the bed and breakfast." Lucy rubbed Alan's back when he gave a small cry at the clap of thunder. The boy was covering his ears with his eyes closed tightly.

"_Was that Allie?" _Jeff paused again, muttering was heard in the background. Lucy knew Jeff was probably cooking dinner for the boys. "_What's the matter?"_

"That storm followed us here and the thunder is scaring Allie-bear." Lucy snuggled Alan close to her, moving the phone just a little bit above Alan's head on the bed. "I called because he wanted to hear your voice."

"_Aw, Allie. It's okay."_ Jeff murmured into the phone. "_I'm going to put the phone on speaker so the boys can talk also. Perhaps Allie will feel better hearing his brothers."_

"Okay." Lucy ran her fingers through Alan's blonde waves. "Sweetheart, it's okay. Daddy and the boys will scare that mean storm away for you."

"_Yeah, mom's right Sprout."_ A cool voice replied to Lucy's reassurances.

"S-Scotty?" Alan hiccupped from his crying, his bottom lip poking out and trembling as another clap of thunder rang aloud. "I'm scared!"

"It's okay, sweetie. There's nothing to be scared of." Lucy calmly reassured. She rolled over from her side to lay flat on her back, pulling Alan to lie on top of her so she could hold him close.

"_The thunder can't hurt you Allie. It'll be okay."_ Gordon comforted lightly.

"I want to go home!" Alan wailed miserably as the storm raged on outside.

"_Oh come on buddy. It's not so bad. The clouds are only telling jokes."_ John commented softly.

"R-Really?" Alan looked up at his mom hiccupping as he spoke. Thin rivulets of tears streamed down Alan's face as he heard what John said.

"_Really Sprout. The clouds don't mean to scare you. The joke they heard is just really funny."_ Virgil replied, the hint of a smile present in his voice.

"D-Do you know w-what joke they are laughing a-at?" Alan asked meekly.

"_Uh…"_ Scott trailed off, he was undoubtedly trying to come up with a joke to tell Alan.

"_What did the fish say when he ran into the wall?" _Gordon chimed in with the first joke that came to mind.

"_What did the fish say Gordo?"_ John inquired.

"_Dam!"_ Gordon replied without missing a beat. Each of the brothers started laughing primarily to recreate the thunder. Perhaps if they laughed loud enough, Alan would think the thunder outside really _were the clouds_ laughing.

"Okay, I'll let that one slide, but please refrain from telling that joke to Alan again." Lucy frowned at the punch line of the joke, not liking that her second youngest basically swore.

"_Yes mom."_ Each of the older boys replied at their mom's chiding.

"_Are you feeling better yet Sprout?"_ Scott inquired. An audible clap of thunder echoed over the phone line and everyone back at the main family home pouted when Alan whimpered at the loud boom.

"Why won't they quit laughing? They're scaring me." Alan replied pitifully.

"_Like Virgil said Allie, the clouds don't mean to scare you…"_ John murmured.

"Hey, would you listen to that Allie-bear? Sounds like the clouds have quit laughing." Lucy noticed that after several minutes, the thunder had died down.

"_See Allie? They're sorry for scaring you."_ Scott replied at hearing his mom say the thunder had effectively stopped.

"Oh! Look Allie-bear! A rainbow!" Lucy gazed out the window to see the sun had come out and a rainbow had appeared in place of the ominous storm clouds. Lucy picked up the phone as well as Alan and walked towards the window. "See Allie, the storm has gone away."

"_That's a relief to hear."_ Jeff replied softly. He hated hearing his children cry, especially his youngest.

"Honey, do you want to know who I saw today?" Lucy smiled at Alan as she pointed at the rainbow for Alan to gaze at while carrying on a conversation with her husband.

"_I don't know dear, who did you see today?"_ Jeff inquired, whilst you could hear him puttering about the kitchen back home.

"Hector Miller…he was working at the diner in my hometown when Allie and I stopped in there for a bite of lunch." Lucy informed her husband.

"_Oh, how are he, Briana and Jason doing?" _Jeff inquired while he multi-tasked with carrying on a conversation and cooking dinner for him and the boys.

"You made the same mistake I did. They had a little girl two years ago, her name is Phoebe and Briana is pregnant with twins right now." Lucy giggled lightly. "They are expecting a boy and girl with this next pregnancy."

"_Oh my…they are going to have their hands full when those twins are born. Did you by any chance think to make the offer that Jason and Phoebe were welcome to stay with us after the twins were born?" _Jeff and Lucy had been on the same wavelength in the manner of thinking.

"Of course I did Jeff." Lucy took the phone and removed it from speaker, before holding the device against her ear. "We'll have to get together with them sometime…maybe we can extend the offer for them to come stay with us for Christmas…you know, for old time's sake."

"_I think that'd be a good idea Lucy."_ Jeff murmured into the phone. The way he spoke, Lucy could tell he had removed the speaker option on his cell as well. "_I miss you."_

"I miss you too my Romeo." Lucy set Alan on the floor so he could go grab his teddy bear. Jeff chuckled at the nickname Lucy used when it was just the both of them talking.

"_So, what are your plans for you and Alan now that the storm has ended? Are you going to take him shopping to get him an outfit for your cousin's wedding? Or are you going to hold off until you get to Billings?"_ Jeff questioned softly.

"I was thinking of taking him shopping. To be honest, I couldn't really find anything appropriate for the wedding myself. Jana just made her wedding requirements way too dramatic." Lucy sighed in exasperation at her cousin's preferred dress code. "A cocktail dress? Seriously? I'm married and a mother of five, I'm not going to a hen party!" Jeff started laughing as his wife bemoaned her cousin's decision.

"_Just humor her dear…besides; I can think of other occasions where you can wear that dress to."_ Jeff purred into the phone.

"Stop it! Not where the children can hear!" Lucy glanced over her shoulder as she giggled like a school girl at her husband's implication. Alan hadn't seemed to hear what she'd been saying to Jeff. "Listen, I've got to go. I'll call you tomorrow evening when we get to Billings."

"_Okay, drive safe. I'll await your phone call darling."_ Jeff replied lovingly into the phone. _"Let me gather the boys so they can say their good nights now. I'll put it back on speaker."_

"Me too." Lucy replied before turning to softly call Alan over to where she was sitting on the bed. Quickly setting the phone beside her on the bed, she lifted her baby to sit in her lap before grabbing the phone and putting it back on speaker. "Okay, we are here."

"_Bye Mom, bye Allie. Talk to you two tomorrow evening." _Scott spoke with a warm tone of voice. "_I love you two. Good night."_

"Good night Scott dear. I love you too." Lucy replied to Scott's warm parting.

"Night-night Scotty. Love you too." Alan finally managed a smile after his crying earlier had faded with the storm.

"_Good night Sprout. I love you more."_ Scott replied one last time, before allowing one of his other brothers to step in.

"_Good night mom, Alan. Sweet dreams to you two."_ John, the family's stargazer spoke warmly.

"Good night darling. You have pleasant dreams yourself." Lucy returned the warm parting.

"Nighty night Johnny. Love you lots." Alan leaned back against his mom's chest as he began to get impatient. He wanted to go play.

"_Love you more bud."_ John replied, the hint of a smile playing in his voice.

"_Night mummy. I love and miss you."_ Virgil spoke slowly and carefully. _"Good night Allie, love you lots."_

Alan and Lucy replied at the same time. "Good night sweetheart", "Night Virgie"

"I love you." Lucy and Alan both spoke at the same time again, Lucy smiling as her voice harmonized with Alan's.

"_Good night mom. Good night Alan. I love you both, and I can't wait to see you two next Sunday."_ Gordon replied.

"Good night baby, you sleep well and be good for your dad and brothers." Lucy smiled as she spoke to her Tasmanian devil. He sure acted like one, which was for certain.

"Night Gordy. Love you." Alan replied with a playful grin.

"_All right boys. Mom and Allie have to go now. We can talk to them again tomorrow evening."_ Jeff shooed each of his boys away from the phone. "_Good night darling. Good night Allie. You two drive safe and I'll look forward to your call tomorrow evening."_

"Good night to you as well. Take care. I love you to the moon and back. Never forget that." Lucy whispered into the phone.

"Nighty- night daddy. Love you more." Alan giggled as his mom nuzzled the side of his head before she kissed his cheek.

"_Well, I'd better let you go. I love you both very much." _Jeff replied with a level of warmth that was really only capable of a loving husband and father. "_Good bye."_

Lucy held onto the phone for a moment after her husband hung up the phone. Gazing sadly at the phone, Lucy slipped it into her pocket before setting Alan back on the floor. Alan gazed up at his mom a question hanging heavily in his sapphire orbs. She smiled back at Alan before taking his hand in hers and standing up.

"Come on darling. Let's go get the shopping out of the way and then we can go get some dinner." Lucy moved to pick up Alan before placing him on the bed to tie his shoes. Slipping her own shoes on, Lucy gazed down at her handsome little man. "Do you want me to carry you or do you want to walk?"

"Up!" Alan held his arms out to be held by his mother. She smiled warmly before settling Alan against her left hip.

Lucy retrieved her purse and room key before departing her and Alan's rented room. She tickled Alan's belly lightly, eliciting a joyful giggle from the small boy before she placed a warm kiss against his cheek. Alan returned the kiss and Lucy didn't blink at the fact that it was a sloppy kiss. A sharp jolt had mother and son halting in their tracks. Lucy glanced ahead to see Dylan. She'd unintentionally walked right into Dylan and he didn't seem too pleased.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lucy was quick to apologize.

"Just don't let it happen again!" Dylan snapped at Lucy and Alan hunkered down in his mother's arms, afraid of having been yelled at. With that said Dylan side stepped around Lucy and Alan and stalked off. "Get that brat out of my face!

"What in the world?" Lucy mused to herself with a frown at having her son insulted to her face before a light sniffle caught her hearing. "Honey, what's the matter?"

Tears were swimming in Alan's large expressive blue eyes. His bottom lip trembled as he'd been upset by the mean boy. Lucy hugged Alan close and kissed his forehead in attempt to stem his tears. Another sniffle showed Lucy that Alan wasn't going to quit crying anytime soon. Dylan had scared Alan and had hurt his feelings.

Lucy brushed Alan's tears away before making her way down to the front desk. She was normally very forgiving, but not when somebody hurt one of her children. That Dylan boy should know better than to snap at a paying customer let alone insult a mother's child to her face. She was going to lodge a complaint with the day manager about Dylan's attitude towards her and her son. This was just unacceptable.

"Excuse me, but do you have some tissues?" Lucy noticed Alan needed to blow his nose from crying and wanted to do what she could to stop his tears. Lloyd noticed Alan's tears and handed over a box of tissues. Lucy extracted a couple tissues before setting Alan on the floor and gripping his nose with the tissues. "Blow your nose for mommy sweetheart."

"What is the matter Ms. Tracy? Did your little one get hurt?" Lloyd looked over top of the front desk and gazed down at the still crying boy whom Lucy was holding close in a warm embrace.

"Oh he was hurt alright, but not in any way that can be fixed with Band-Aids and kisses." Lucy hugged Alan close before picking up her son and cradling him close. "Your bell hop just snapped at me and my son before he called Alan a brat and left with nary an apology for his rude words."

"What brought this on?" Lloyd tipped his head back in exasperation.

"My son and I had just left our room and when I turned to walk down this way, I didn't see Dylan and we bumped into each other." Lucy kissed the crown of Alan's head in a comforting manner when he gave another sniffle. "I apologized and he told me not to let it happen again. Then he told me to and I quote…"

Lucy placed a gentle hand over Alan's ear and pressed the side of his head into her shoulder. She didn't want him to begin crying again…not when he seemed to have just quit crying. "Get my brat out of his face."

"That is the last straw. I apologize Ms. Tracy for my grandson's rude behavior. Please accept my deepest and most heartfelt apology on my grandson's behalf. This will not be happening again, I can assure you of that."

Lucy now felt mildly bad for getting the day manager's grandson in hot water, but a niggling little voice in the back of her mind said he deserved it. She calmed down considerably and apologized to the day manager for her clipped responses. He waved off her apologies.

"You had every right to be mad Ms. Tracy. Trust me; I will deal with this as soon as I get a moment. He has blown his last chance. I will not have this in my establishment, my clients come here to relax, not be scolded for an accident or have an insult thrown into their faces." Lloyd stared down the bridge of his nose. "Have no worry my dear. Go and enjoy your outing with that precious little boy of yours. Again, I am deeply sorry for my grandson's actions."

"It's okay…now." Lucy again felt guilt for having lost her temper over the run in with the day manger's grandson. "Please don't be too hard on him."

With that statement made, Lucy turned and left the lobby of the bed and breakfast. She had a date with her handsome little man and she was determined to cheer him up. Strapping him in his booster seat in the car, Lucy climbed in the vehicle herself, before securing her seatbelt and starting the car. Backing out of the driveway, Lucy made her way down the winding road that lead down into town. She hummed lightly as she drove, finally happy when Alan seemed to cheer up.

"Sweetheart, we are going to go do a little shopping okay?" Lucy pulled into the mall parking lot. She had the intention of picking up a couple of souvenirs for her boys back at home as well as an outfit for the wedding for both her and Alan.

"Okay." Alan gazed out his window as he waited for him mom to remove him from his seat.

As Lucy put the car in park, she moved to climb from the vehicle. Grabbing her purse from the floorboard, she closed the door and retrieved Alan. He clung to her as his bashful tendency arose at the mass throngs of people entering and exiting the mall. Lucy nuzzled Alan adoringly before making her way into the shopping center.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Lucy turned to look at Alan as she tried on one of many elegant cocktail dresses for her cousin's wedding. Lucy had been literally unable to find anything she liked and was now relying on the fashion sense of a four year old boy. Alan sat on a chair facing his mom swinging his legs. He was wearing a lavender dress shirt and a black formal vest and black dress pants. He was also wearing a pair of shiny dress shoes. He looked like a dapper young man, her handsome little man.

"So sweetie, what do you think?" Lucy turned to look in the mirror as she played with a possible up do for her golden blonde hair.

"No…I don't like that one. It's too purple." Alan slid off his seat when his mom held out her hand for Alan to approach her. Alan looked at the collection of dresses and saw one he liked. "Try that one mommy."

"Hmm?" Lucy glanced at the dress in particular that Alan was pointing at. She had grabbed it because she thought it was pretty, but hadn't liked how it fit. It had been a snug fit on her hips and kind of low cut. However, she'd try it on again for Alan, since he hadn't seen her in it. "Okay…follow mommy back to the dressing room."

Alan walked along behind his mom as she moved to the back of the department store. There were a lot of clothes in this room. Alan looked down at his own outfit that he wore and smiled. His mommy had told him that he looked like a big boy in his outfit and he liked being told he was growing up into a big boy. Alan turned his head as the door to the dressing room gave a _'creek' _whilst it opened.

Alan smiled widely when he saw his mommy. She looked very pretty. Her long blonde hair was cascading down her back and over her shoulders. Lucy gave Alan a nervous smile as she smoothed the dress over her hips, self-conscious of how snug a fit it was. She wasn't overweight by any means, quite the opposite in fact. She was very petite and had a small hourglass figure, which was remarkable given the fact that she'd given birth five times over the last fourteen years. But Lucy still couldn't stop the feeling that what she was wearing seemed inappropriate for a married mother of five.

"You're pretty mommy." Alan walked beside his mom as he held her hand.

"Thank you baby." Lucy smiled graciously at her son before nodding in embarrassment at the couple people oohing and aahing over what she entered the room wearing. The dress she wore was a knee length black lace cocktail dress with silver accents. It had ¾ in. sleeves and a V-neck. It was definitely something considered as a little black dress and when she stopped in front of the mirror she gave a surprised sigh.

When she'd first tried it on, she hadn't looked at herself in the mirror before removing the garment. She hadn't liked the fit, but Alan got her to change her mind. Gazing back at her reflection, Lucy was stunned by what was staring back at her. A gorgeous blonde with honey burnt brown eyes with an amazingly slim figure and long legs. Blushing at what she saw, she allowed a small smile.

"I think I can finally see what Jeff sees every time he looks at me." Lucy mused quietly to herself. Fighting the tears at the jaw-droppingly beautiful woman in the reflection, Lucy turned to hug Alan.

"What's the matter mommy, don't you like the dress?" Alan noticed the tears swimming in his mom's eyes and pouted until she nodded her head.

"Mommy's fine baby. I am just shocked at how lovely the dress looks on me." Lucy gave Alan a watery smile.

"The dress is pretty mommy, but you're the one that's lovely." Alan hugged his mom and smiled at her before kissing her cheek. The few people in hearing distance practically melted at Alan's statement to his mom. Lucy however, started weeping at how mature her baby boy sounded.

"Thank you sweetheart." Lucy kissed Alan's cheek for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. Deciding that she wanted to capture this special moment, Lucy removed her cell phone from her purse and the clerk willingly snapped a picture of Lucy and Alan smiling in their formal outfits. Sending it to Jeff, Lucy included the quote from Alan in the message. Jeff never responded. Turning to Alan, Lucy figured that they'd found their outfits for the wedding. "Okay sweetie, what do you say that we go get changed, make our purchases, go get a bite to eat and go get some sleep."

"Yeah." Alan yawned and rubbed at his eyes. Lucy glanced at her watch and blinked at the time. It was way past their usual dinner time. It was close to eight o'clock at night.

"Alright my little man…let's go." Lucy picked up her purse and took Alan's hand before walking back to the dressing rooms. Taking Alan in with her, Lucy helped to dress him before changing herself and gathering the clothes they'd be purchasing. It was an eventful day.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Lucy drove back up to the bed and breakfast. She and Alan had completed their shopping and had a quick yet unhealthy dinner in the mall's food court. Glancing briefly in the rearview mirror, Lucy smiled as she watched Alan combat sleep. It was cutting close to his bedtime and this whole day, despite the frequent naps…Alan was feeling travel weary. Pressing the volume button under her thumb on the steering wheel, Lucy turned up the radio. A familiar song came on and Lucy started humming along. It was hers and Jeff's wedding song.

Singing along, Lucy recalled the first time she and Jeff deemed "Come Away with Me by Norah Jones to be their song. _It was not long after the prank she'd attempted to play on Hector. Oh she'd laughed endlessly at how green Jeff had looked after the prank, but that had only been the start to their budding romance. Jeff had taken her to a local park in Houston. Lucy had since relocated to the area for one to be closer to Hector, but also to see more of her crush._

_Jeff had invited her to go on an evening stroll through the local park. Lucy had always admired it for its beautiful view overlooking a lake. He'd suggested she wear something simple…not telling her that simple did not exactly mean dressy casual and of course she'd shown up wearing an elegant white summer dress while Jeff wore a simple t-shirt and denim jeans complete with ratty tennis shoes. Jeff had arranged a picnic dinner under the stars and the two of them sat together to watch the setting sun._

_ Lucy had been ready to turn in for the evening, feeling a little cold in the cool spring evening and as she stood up to go; Jeff stood to hug her good-bye. As they stood in their embrace, a car that had come to stop at the park was loudly playing Come Away with Me and Jeff being the romantic…he'd started swaying and eventually got Lucy to slow dance with him. That had not only been their first date, but it'd been their first kiss. The first of many._

Lucy squinted as the glare of headlights assaulted her retinas. Dimming her headlights, Lucy waited for the other driver to do the same, when the vehicle drifted into her lane. As if in slow motion, Lucy slammed on her brakes and turned her wheel making an honest effort to avoid the oncoming vehicle. Overcorrecting, Lucy lost control of the vehicle and it entered a dizzying spin, the wet pavement only adding to the terrifying experience and the oncoming car slammed into the driver's side of the car…t-boning the side that both Alan and Lucy were on.

Lucy screamed and Alan cried as the vehicle flipped end over end several times before seeming to float in suspended motion. A painful jarring shook the entire vehicle and Lucy closed her eyes as the pain bloomed all over her body. She couldn't find it in her to stay awake or for that matter check on her baby boy. Allowing her head to slip forward, the interior of the vehicle became quiet except for Lucy and Jeff's song which continued to play on the radio.

* * *

_**A/N: **This 2nd chapter is titled after Norah Jones song - Come Away With Me  
_


	3. Your Guardian Angel

Jeff tapped his finger impatiently. Lucy was supposed to call him twenty minutes ago. He'd tried calling her phone, but it'd gone straight to voicemail. Opening his phone, Jeff gazed adoringly at the picture of her and Alan wearing their formal outfits. He'd gotten a picture text late last night and hadn't responded because he was making sure each of his boys had gone to bed. The wedding wasn't until Wednesday, but it was now 5 o' clock Monday evening and Lucy had yet to call and let him know she'd made it there safely. Glancing at the clock, Jeff decided to call Lucy's great aunt where the two of them would be staying…hoping that maybe Lucy was just too busy with Alan to call or answer her phone.

Jeff fidgeted as he listened to the phone ring. He knew he was probably overreacting, but he just wanted to know his loving wife was safe at her great aunt's house and having fun with family and her baby boy. Glancing at the clock again found Jeff shuffling his leg as well as tapping his fingers. He was about ready to hang up.

"_Hello?"_ Jeff released a breathe as he heard Lucy's great aunt Faye answer the phone.

"Hello Aunt Faye…its Lucy's husband Jeff calling. I was wondering if I might talk to Lucy for a moment." Jeff again fidgeted in his seat. He felt unreasonably nervous right now.

"_Lucy isn't here at the moment Jeff."_ Faye answered back, a hint of confusion present in her voice.

"Well, when she gets back could you have her call me? She isn't answering her phone and I haven't gotten a call saying she's made it yet." Jeff gave a bit of a relieved smile thinking that Lucy was probably spirited away by her cousins and spending time with them before the wedding.

"_I'm sorry Jeff. What I mean to say is…she hasn't arrived yet." _Faye's voice sounded very sympathetic. "_The weather has been absolutely atrocious today though…perhaps she's just taking it slow."_

"Yeah, maybe…listen if she hasn't shown up in an hour…I'll call her bed and breakfast to find out if she got a late start this morning. Alan tends to be quite the heavy sleeper when he's in an unfamiliar location, so maybe Lucy and Alan hung out there until Alan woke up." Jeff withered as he laid out a possible scenario. Anything was possible.

"_All right Jeff. I'll call you myself the moment Lucy and Alan arrive."_ Faye spoke calmly as she tried to compose her great niece's flustered husband.

"I appreciate your help Aunt Faye. I look forward to your call." Jeff nodded sadly as he hung up the phone. This wasn't like Lucy; she'd call even if she was running late. She was very considerate like that.

"Hey dad, was that mom?" Jeff looked from his desk in his study to the doorway where his fourteen year old son Scott stood. The kids had just gotten off the bus after their extracurricular activities and Scott was still wearing his backpack.

"No, I was just talking to your great-great aunt Faye." Jeff didn't want to alarm his sons by mentioning their mother hadn't arrived to her destination yet.

"Oh, well…I'm going to head down to the kitchen. Virgil and Gordy are both a little hungry, so I'm going to help John fix them something to eat. Do you want anything?" Scott slowly removed his backpack where he stood.

"No, it's okay." Jeff turned down the option for food, fearing he wouldn't be able to eat anything until he'd gotten word that Lucy arrived there safely.

Scott casually glanced at his father and furrowed his eyebrows. His dad seemed worried, but he couldn't tell what about. Turning on the balls of his feet, Scott left his dad's study to go help John with an afterschool snack. Jeff simply remained in total silence. He was afraid…there was no doubt about that.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Alan opened his eyes and gave a small whimper. He hurt. His arms hurt, his head hurt. Everything hurt. Looking around, Alan noticed he was still in the car. But where was his mommy? Gazing down at his lap, Alan noticed a strange red color all over his clothes. It was wet and sticky. There were sparkles all over his lap. Trying to turn his head, Alan gave an agonized cry. His neck hurt too.

"Mommy?" Alan whimpered when he couldn't move his head. "Mommy! I hurt!"

Silence met Alan. Giving another small whimper, Alan looked around using only his eyes. He couldn't move his head, it hurt too much. He could see he was still in the car, still in his booster seat. But why wasn't his mommy answering him? She wouldn't ever just leave him in the car, in the dark, alone.

"Mommy? Mommy, I hurt! Can I have a hug?" Alan continued speaking, trying to get his mom to answer him. Silence was all that met Alan's requests.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Jeff remained at his desk in his study. Now he was very worried. He'd called Faye back to find out if she'd heard from Lucy after an hour and when she gave him a negative answer, Jeff began feeling incredibly worried. Looking up the phone number to the bed and breakfast, Jeff dialed the number hoping and praying that maybe the roads had been so dangerous that Lucy just decided to remain there for another night and leave Tuesday morning.

"_The Storyteller bed and breakfast." _A tired voice answered the phone.

"Yes, I was calling to inquire whether or not a Lucille Tracy checked out this afternoon." Jeff tapped his fingers impatiently as he asked.

"_Let me check our system."_ The voice sounded not only tired, but depressed. Strained with worry.

Jeff felt tempted to inquire what the matter was, but his worry for Lucy and Alan was stronger. He just wanted to know that Lucy was safe and perhaps very dry and cozy in the room that she'd rented the previous night.

"So, how's the weather where you're at?" Jeff didn't want to ask, but something in him was compelling him to start a light conversation with the man on the phone.

_"It's cold, dreary."_ The man still sounded worn-out. "_I see that a Ms. Lucille Tracy has yet to check out of her room for today, but I haven't seen her to discuss extending her stay. Would you like me to transfer your call up to her room?"_

"Yes, I would very much appreciate it…and if it's not too much trouble could you also check and see if her vehicle is parked outside?" Jeff felt his concern override his manners.

_"Yes sir." _The man replied, before transferring the call.

Jeff waited patiently for his wife to answer the phone. He hoped that maybe she'd simply remained at the bed and breakfast because the weather had been too dangerous to drive, but something was telling him otherwise. This was not like Lucy at all. She would never just not call to give him updates and it was starting to scare him.

When the phone call failed to be answered, it automatically went back to the front desk. Jeff sent up a prayer that everything was alright and that his wife hadn't just left him. Sure their marriage wasn't perfect…they had their ups and downs like most husbands and wives but this was very out of character for Lucy.

"_The Storyteller bed and breakfast, how may I help you?"_ It was the same man that Jeff had spoken to earlier.

"Hello, it's just me again. My wife didn't answer the phone, so I'm assuming the call was transferred back to the front desk." Jeff nervously tapped his fingers against his desk.

_"Ah yes, would this be the same gentleman I spoke to earlier?"_ The man inquired, still sounding as though he'd been put through the wringer.

"Yes, I asked you earlier if you could check for my wife's vehicle out front. It's a 2004 dark grey Chevy Malibu." Jeff heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry if I seem snappy. My wife hasn't called me yet to tell me she made it to her destination and she was supposed to be there over an hour ago."

Jeff didn't know why he'd been compelled to tell the man that. It just slipped out. The man seemed to know where he was coming from. He too sighed deeply himself.

_"Yes, I understand your worry. My grandson was in a vehicular accident last night whilst he was leaving work here at the Storyteller. My wife has been at the hospital with him since police came to tell us he'd been in the accident."_ The elderly man replied. The age in his voice was very noticeable.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is he okay?" Jeff couldn't help but be concerned.

_"Eventually. Doctors don't think he'll ever walk again. He has already had spinal surgery, but he is complaining of not being able to feel his legs."_ The elderly man replied before heaving a sigh. _"Your wife's vehicle is not here sir. If you'd like, I can give her a message to call you when she returns."_

"Yes, I'd appreciate that very much." Jeff felt the mounting worry. Why did it seem like his wife had literally fallen off the face of the earth?

_"Okay sir. Hope you hear from her soon."_ With that parting statement, both men hung up the phone. Jeff knew he wouldn't be catching even a wink of sleep tonight, not until he'd gotten word that his wife was safe, but each time he called her cell phone…it'd go straight to voicemail. He'd called her phone sixteen times and each time it didn't even ring…it just when to the automated message.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_ Lucy opened her eyes and looked around. Where was she? Turning to look behind her, she spotted the family 2004 dark grey Chevy Malibu. It was lying wedged between two trees; the twisted wreckage was something you'd see in an action film. Lucy looked down at herself, wondering how it was that she'd gotten out of the car unharmed. As she noticed the lack of pain one normally experienced after a car accident she realized that Alan was nowhere to be seen._

_ "Alan?" Turning her eyes towards the vehicle, it occurred to her that Alan must still be inside. Fearing that her baby was hurt or worse, Lucy took off at a run to reach the vehicle._

_ As she approached the vehicle, she noticed a blonde woman lying behind the steering wheel. The airbags had since deflated, but the woman was unmoving. As Lucy crept closer, it dawned on her that the blonde woman behind the steering wheel was her…or more like her body._

_ "Oh my God…I'm dead!" Felt tears well in her eyes as she came to that realization. Hurrying forward, Lucy seemed to phase through the vehicle so that she was sitting in the backseat with her beloved baby boy._

_ Alan was still in his booster seat, he had a large cut on his forehead and he wasn't moving. Lucy leaned in closer to inspect her baby boy, and gave a sob when she noticed his chest was in fact moving. Alan was alive. There was shattered glass all over the interior of the car; the driver's side of the car was nothing but a gnarled mess._

_ "Alan? Baby, you need to wake up. Sweetie, wake up for mommy." Lucy begged Alan to open his eyes. Reaching out, Lucy attempted to touch Alan's cheek and her hand phased through him. Alan however seemed to awaken._

_ "_Mommy, I'm cold and tired." Alan whimpered, not moving his head. "Where are you mommy? Why won't you say something?"

_"Oh baby, mommy is here. Please don't be scared sweetheart. Mommy will stay here with you." Lucy leaned in close to look into her little love's eyes. They were welling with tears and Lucy wanted more than anything to brush those tears away for her precious little man._

"I'm sleepy mommy." Alan murmured, his eyes growing heavy and dropping as he struggled to stay awake.

_"Baby you have to stay awake! Don't go to sleep, sing something to mommy baby!" Lucy begged Alan to hear her, regardless of her being otherworldly. "Sing with mommy! Baa-Baa Black Sheep have you any wool? Yes sir, yes sir, three bags…"_

_ Lucy trailed off as she watched Alan's eyes close; pain evident in his features. Lucy could see he was physically hurt, but she didn't know how to help him. Looking around, Lucy searched for anything that might help her baby boy. Going towards her cell phone, Lucy just knew that more than a couple hours had passed. She remembered the oncoming car, trying to avoid it when it came into her lane, but she couldn't remember much else._

_ Reaching her hand out, Lucy attempted to touch the cell phone and gave a frustrated cry when her hand phased through it. What could she do to help save her baby's life? Gazing outside the vehicle an idea came to mind. She would have to alert a motorist to her son's whereabouts so he could get immediate medical attention before he succumbed to his injuries._

_ Making her decision, Lucy left the interior of the vehicle, but not before managing to kiss her baby boy's cheek. "Mommy will be right back sweetheart. Please stay strong for mommy." Alan didn't move. His eyes were closed and his lips were turning blue from the cold. He needed help…Lucy had died because of a reckless driver…she wasn't about to let her baby's life end too._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Daniel Hays was driving his company truck up to The Storyteller bed and breakfast. The managers had placed an order several days ago for propane to be delivered for heat. Leaning up to look towards the sky Daniel grimaced as it began to rain. This rain had caused so much havoc for this town. There had been floods on the outskirt of town, water washing up over the road and motorists becoming stranded. Something caught Daniels eye and he looked towards the roadway and yelled in fright.

There standing right in the middle of the road was a woman. Blaring his horn, Daniel attempted to avoid the woman, but due to road conditions and anti-lock brakes, Daniel slid into the woman. When he managed to get his vehicle under control, Daniel sat in the cab of his truck with a white face. He'd just run over somebody. Lifting a shaking hand, Daniel climbed out of his vehicle to see if he could do anything to help the woman he'd just run over.

"Ma'am, I'm so sorry!" Daniel looked underneath his vehicle to see if he could drag the woman from underneath and shuddered when he found there was no one under his vehicle. "Oh my God."

Looking around, Daniel stood on the side of the roadway, looking for signs that he hit the woman and maybe knocked her off to the side of the road. Not seeing signs that he'd hit anybody and feeling shook up, Daniel grabbed his cell phone and called 911. He didn't know what to do. He felt so frightened. There was no way that he could have possibly avoided the woman; she just seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Hello, I need to report an accident." Daniel's voice shook as he realized the consequences.

_"Okay, where are you and is anybody hurt? Are you involved?"_ The dispatcher inquired of the shook up man.

"I don't know. I think I just ran somebody over with my truck, but I can't find them anywhere. I was delivering an order of propane to The Storyteller and she just showed up in the road." Daniel struggled to maintain his composure.

_"I'm sending an officer out that way. Please remain calm." _The dispatcher replied, trying her hardest to calm the distraught man.

"Okay." Daniel gave a stifled sob as he continued to look around for the woman he would swear he'd just hit. Hanging up the phone call, Daniel began walking around on the roadway not paying any mind to the falling rain.

As he walked, Daniel located the site of the most recent car accident. The managers of The Storyteller were raising their grandson in place of the boy's parents. The little punk liked to cause trouble around town and had been brought up on a number of charges after being found in possession of controlled substances.

Walking over near the barrier rail, Daniel noticed an oddly shaped boulder. Feeling his eyes widen Daniel blinked. Suddenly that boulder was gone. Fearing that he was losing his mind, Daniel turned and walked back to his vehicle.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Jeff sat by his phone in total worry. He knew something had happened to Lucy. It'd been too long. It'd already been a little over two days since he'd last heard from Lucy. His mother and father had graciously taken the boys so he could handle the search for his wife and youngest son. He'd called police almost twenty-four hours after he'd last heard from Lucy and they'd opened a missing person's report.

Jeff turned up the volume to the TV as a news report talking of his wife came on.

"_Good Evening, this is KTTV, I am Yvette Lopez. Tonight's stories will be how the recent rain storms have affected the region and our sport's teams making their way through championships. But first, there is a missing person and amber alert that we are asking everyone to be on the lookout for."_ Yvette glanced down at the papers in her hands, before continuing. "_42 year old Lucille Tracy and her four year old son Alan Tracy have not been seen for the last two days. They were last seen leaving Nordstrom in Cheyenne, WY after purchasing outfits for a special occasion on October 19__th__, and they failed to return to their lodgings that evening."_

_ "Ms. Tracy was last seen driving a 2004 dark gray Chevy Malibu and they were going to visit family in Billings, MT. If you have any information about Ms. Tracy and Alan Tracy's whereabouts, please contact your local authorities. Lucille Tracy's physical descriptions include light blonde hair, a petite build, 5'4", brown eyes and a beauty mark by her left eye. She was last seen wearing a navy blue polka-dotted blouse and blue jeans. Alan Tracy's physical descriptions include light blonde hair, blue eyes; he is approximately 3'2" tall and was last seen wearing a blue and red striped t-shirt and blue jeans with light up Matchbox racing tennis shoes."_

_ Here is the most recent picture of Lucille Tracy and her son Alan. Please if you have any information about their whereabouts; contact your local authorities so that we may locate these two. Their family is incredibly worried." _Yvette stopped briefly, before looking at the camera. _"We will be right back after a word from our sponsors."_

Jeff hit mute, tears swimming in his eyes as he watched the news story. Where in the world had his wife and son gotten too? Surely she wouldn't have left him and the boys…taking only Alan, she loved her other sons too much to leave. Something must have happened to her. Kidnapping, run off the road and unable to get out of the car for whatever reason, bad cellphone service. The possibilities were endless and they were just too much for Jeff to handle. The phone ringing caught Jeff's attention and he answered, hoping and praying that it'd be Lucy.

"Hello Lucy is that you?" Jeff didn't wait for an answer; his heart felt like it was about ready to beat right out of his chest.

_"No, I'm sorry Jeff. It's just me Hector. I…Briana and I just saw the news story. Lucy's missing?"_ Hector inquired, disbelief dripping from his words.

"Lucy and Alan." Jeff withered where he sat as he heard his young friend speak instead of his beloved Lucy.

_ "Have you heard anything?"_ Hector inquired, before he sighed heavily.

"No, the news story just aired here a little over an hour ago. I've been sitting by the phone and listening to reruns of the story." Jeff rubbed a shaking hand over his face. He was terrified.

"_If you'd like, I can come over. It's not that far of a drive."_ Hector offered to his friend.

"As much as I appreciate the offer, I'd prefer it if you stayed there with your wife and children. I'd worry too much with you being out on the road as well with Lucy and Alan missing." Jeff smiled sadly. "I'll be fine."

_"Okay Jeff, if you're sure."_ Hector spoke, his voice warm and concerned. "_I'll call you back tomorrow. Hang in there Jeff. They'll find them."_

"I hope you're right." Jeff replied, resignation present in his voice. _'I just hope they are found alive.'_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Daniel sat in the cab of his truck as the police officer talked to him. The officer inspected his truck and found no trace of blood, hair or any other residue indicating that he'd run somebody over. The officer was questioning whether or not he'd been drinking or using drugs recreationally, but Daniel offered to do a Breathalyzer to prove he was sober. Lifting his gaze, Daniel noticed the weird boulder again.

"Officer, was there more than one vehicle involved in that car accident the other day?" Daniel didn't know why, but he couldn't shake the feeling that that woman he would swear he'd run over was trying to get his attention.

"Not to the best of my knowledge." Officer Jared Hilliard replied while glancing up at the practically speechless truck driver.

"Is it okay if I walk around?" Daniel inquired, wanting to go check out that oddly shaped boulder that seemed to keep disappearing and reappearing. It could possibly be the rain playing tricks on his eyes, but he wanted to check it out.

"Sure. I'll walk with you." Daniel exited the cab of his vehicle and shut the door. Thankfully the police officer and he would walk around and Daniel could satisfy his curiosity.

_ 'Please dear god, let them find Alan!' Lucy remained curled up in a ball near the edge of the embankment that the car flipped over in that horrendous wreck. 'Don't let him die! You've taken me from my family, please don't take him too!'_

"Officer, I don't understand. What was it that caused the wreck? I mean the roads were wet that evening, but I've seen the car, it just seemed too totaled to be a single vehicle crash." Daniel continued walking towards the oddly shaped boulder, not hinting to the officer that he believed it was the woman he'd hit. Or thought he'd hit.

"According to the newspaper, alcohol played a primary role in the accident. The victim apparently had a BAC of over two times the legal limit, and you and I both know the victim is a minor, so technically there is no legal limit for one so young." Officer Hilliard continued walking with Daniel, noticing the truck driver was beginning to walk closer to the edge of the embankment.

Daniel peered over the edge and his breath caught. Down at the bottom of the embankment, was a vehicle. Motioning for the officer to come closer, he pointed over the edge.

"There's a car down there officer." Blood left Daniel's face as he glanced over to where the oddly shaped boulder had been sitting and noticed it was no longer there.

"Sir, please go back to your vehicle and stay there while I radio in for back up and S&R." Daniel nodded silently before hurrying back to his vehicle. Officer Hilliard remained near the edge of the embankment, looking for signs that the car had been there a while. Grabbing his portable radio, Officer Hilliard called in to dispatch.

"I need assistance on the roadway leading up toward The Storyteller B&B. I have a visual of a vehicle that went over the embankment and may be in need of medical attention. Please send search and rescue, embankment is too steep to climb down without repelling equipment. Description of vehicle is dark gray; it is hung up between two trees from what I can see." Officer Hilliard reported.

_ "Dispatching S&R right now, did you say the vehicle was dark gray?"_ The dispatcher inquired.

"I did. Why?" Officer Hilliard looked back down the embankment, wondering if there was a way for him to get down there.

"_There's been a BOLO placed on a 2004 dark gray Chevy Malibu for our area. It would seem the car is registered to a Jeff and Lucille Tracy in Kansas City, Kansas and Mrs. Tracy and her youngest son were last seen driving that vehicle. A missing person(s) bulletin has been placed on Mrs. Tracy and her son Alan."_

"Well, I can't tell from here whether the vehicle is a Chevy Malibu, but it is definitely dark gray." Officer Hilliard paced as he continued talking to the dispatcher. "What is the ETA of backup and S&R?"

_"Ten minutes."_ The dispatcher replied calmly.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Lucy returned to the interior of the vehicle to sit with her baby boy. He had yet to wake up and Lucy could tell he was fading. Sitting right beside his booster seat, Lucy quietly sang "A Thousand Years" to Alan in hopes that he'd open those beautiful piercing blue eyes and see her, one last time before she had to cross over. There was no saving her physical body. She'd tried entering her own body, but it'd been too long. She was gone. She'd never be able to hold her boys again, she'd never be able to hug or kiss her beloved husband again. It hurt, but not as much as the thought of both her and Alan being lost to her family._

_ Voices yelling alerted Lucy to help. Lucy turned to try jostling Alan and smiled sadly when again her hand phased through him. Turning her head, Lucy peered out the back window, or what was supposed to be a window and glimpsed the neon vests of rescue workers repelling down the embankment to reach her and her son._

_ "Alan, help is here. Please, wake up for mommy." Tears welled in Lucy's eyes as she tried to awaken her little prince. "Alan?"_

_ Alan remained unconscious, his head tipped off to the side. Lucy reached out with a gentle hand and managed to create a small breeze to blow the wisp of blonde hair from Alan's peaceful face. Lucy allowed the tears to fall as a rescue worker got closer. Alan didn't have much time left, if he didn't get help immediately._

"Send down the jaws of life! I've got two victims!" A man wearing a bright florescent vest and pantsuit hollered to those up on the top of the embankment.

"Are they alive?" Another rescue worker yelled back.

_Lucy watched as the single rescue worker traipsed closer to the vehicle. She knew he'd find that she was the only one that hadn't survived the accident. The man climbed up onto the trunk of the vehicle to peer into the shattered remains of the window. He had to use a specialized hammer to break away the remaining glass, and Lucy winced as the glass showered down upon her precious baby boy._

_ "Please be careful with him, he's my baby!" Lucy pleaded with the rescue worker. "He's hurt."_

"I need a couple backboards! I've got a live one!" The rescue worker removed his gloves to check Alan's pulse in his neck. "Poor kid is damn near frozen." The rescuer muttered to himself.

_Lucy watched as three more rescuers repelled down. One rescuer was carrying the Jaws of Life to extract her body and Alan from the wreckage and the other two rescuers were coming equipped with medical kits, neck braces and backboards to transport them from rock bottom._

_ "See baby, I told you I'd stay with you until help came. Now you just need to wake up for mommy. Can you do that…please?" Lucy's hopeful smile faltered when Alan didn't respond. She watched as one of the rescuers removed his jacket and tucked it in around Alan so the Jaws of Life could do its job without the sparks of grinding metal showering down on Alan's face. "Please don't move baby. The rescuers are working to help you."_

_ Lucy knew Alan hadn't heard her. He was most likely in a coma due to falling asleep with a head injury coupled with hypothermia, what broken bones he'd received in the crash, lack of food and plain exhaustion. Lucy reached into the booster seat and focused with all her being to simply be able to touch her baby, if only for one last time. Releasing a sob, Lucy gripped Alan's cold and unmoving hand._

_ "Please baby, you must be strong for mommy. You can't give up, daddy and your brothers need you." Lucy watched as the rescue workers removed the door from the backseat and reached in to stabilize Alan. As rescue workers fought to keep Alan alive, Lucy watched on as they placed a C collar around Alan's neck, a splint on his arm before they released Alan from his booster seat, securing him to a backboard._

"Get this kid out of here." The first rescue worker ordered, while he worked on extracting Lucy's body from the wreckage.

"Yes sir!" Two rescue workers called over their shoulders as they lifted the backboard containing Alan and walked off to the bottom of the embankment where they'd repelled down. Placing the backboard in the stokes basket near the bottom of the embankment, the rescue workers gave the signal to be pulled back up with the injured child.

_Lucy stood by as she watched the rescuers remove Alan from the scene of the accident before she appeared at the top of the embankment to see flashing lights of emergency crews. An ambulance with a waiting gurney sat by as rescue workers pulled the stokes basket up and over the edge of the embankment. One paramedic tucked a space blanket around Alan to try to warm him up as another started an IV drip. As the paramedics loaded Alan into the ambulance, Lucy got in as well. She wasn't leaving her baby boy. Not now, not ever._

* * *

___**A/N: **This 3rd chapter is titled after Red Jumpsuit Apparatus's song - Your Guardian Angel_


	4. See You Again

The phone ringing woke Jeff from a restless sleep. Rolling over in bed, he spied the clock on his night stand read midnight. Rubbing at his head, Jeff tried to figure out why exactly someone was calling at midnight when most normal people were sleeping and his eyes shot open when he remembered. '_Lucy! Alan!'_ Jumping out of bed, Jeff grabbed his bathrobe from his bedpost and threw it on as he ran downstairs to the living room where the phone was ringing incessantly.

"Hello? Tracy Residence, this is Jeff speaking." Jeff could possibly be tired right now. He'd hoped and prayed he'd hear word on his wife and son, hopefully this was news on their whereabouts.

_"Hello Mr. Tracy. My name is Officer Jared Hilliard. I'm with Wyoming Highway Patrol and I regret to inform you that your wife and son have been involved in a motor vehicle accident."_ Jeff's breathe caught in his chest as he heard the news he had…but had not wished to hear.

"Where are they? Are they okay? They aren't hurt are they?" Jeff couldn't stop himself from babbling. He'd just spent two almost three long days wondering where his wife and son were and now that he was hearing news on them, it was to inform him that they'd been involved in a car accident.

_"Sir, it'd be easier to talk to you in person. I will be waiting at the Cheyenne Medical Center where your wife and son were brought. I'm so sorry sir. I know this mustn't be easy hearing."_ Officer Hilliard sympathized with the husband and father of the accident victims.

"How are they? How is my baby boy? Is Alan alright? What about Lucy?" Jeff grappled for answers to the questions that bounced around in his head.

"_I really am not the one you should be talking to sir, I'm no medical professional." _Officer Hilliard said lightly. He didn't feel that he should be the one informing the man of his wife's passing or of his son's injuries at least not right now. _"How soon can you be here?"_

Jeff heard the sympathy in the officer's voice. He knew the answer to at least one of his questions. One of his loves was not okay…he just didn't know which. Heaving a sigh, Jeff answered the police officer. "If I leave now, I should be there by ten tomorrow morning…I have to go get my sons from my parent's house and then I'll head out."

"_Okay, I'm sorry. This is not the kind of news anybody likes to hear."_ The officer kept a sympathizing tone of voice.

"It's okay. Thank you officer." Jeff hung up the phone after that and just stared at the wall in front of him. He'd gotten the news that his wife and son were found, but now he didn't know. Was his wife dead or was it his son? Were they both dead? Or were they both alive? Heaving another sigh, Jeff hurriedly dialed his mother's house to ask her to wake the boys and get them dressed and ready to go.

"_Hello, Jefferson is that you?"_ Jeff smiled sadly at hearing his mother's tired voice. She and his dad had no doubt been run rampant with trying to keep their grandsons busy and occupied while the search had been ongoing for Lucy and Alan.

"Yes mom, it's me. I was calling to find out if you could wake the boys and get them dressed." Jeff sadly informed his mother. He wasn't happy with the news he'd been told regardless of his wife and son being found after having gone missing for over two days.

_"Have you heard anything from Lucy and Alan?"_ Ruth Tracy was no longer half asleep, she was now wide awake and alert.

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with a Wyoming Highway Patrol officer; Lucy and Alan were involved in a car accident and have been taken to Cheyenne Medical Center. I was going to leave here in the next few minutes to come grab the boys and go to Cheyenne to see Lucy and Alan." Jeff ran a tired hand through his hair as he felt the exhaustion that had been building up over his head.

"_Are they okay?"_ Ruth asked, worry evident in her tone of voice.

"I don't know, I wasn't told anything. You know as much as I do." Jeff stifled a yawn as he talked to his mother.

"_Okay dear, I will wake the boys on one condition."_ Jeff knew that was coming. "_I will wake the boys on the condition that either your father or I drive you and the boys to the hospital. I can tell you haven't been sleeping and the last thing we need is for you to fall asleep at the wheel and crash as well."_

Jeff conceded. He was tired, but he doubted he'd be falling asleep anytime soon. He was worried. Scared wasn't even an accurate description of how he felt right now. He was terrified of what waited for him at the hospital.

"Yes mother…" Jeff knew he was acting like a child right now, but he didn't want to face this alone. "Mom, will you and dad both come with me and the boys? Please?"

Ruth could hear the tears in Jeff's voice as he allowed his soft side to show. He was a strong man, that she had no doubts about, but he was still a father and husband that was currently very petrified. Who wouldn't be after filing a missing person's report for two lost loved ones only to receive a call from police to inform you that not one, but both of your loved ones were in a car accident?

"_Of course we will Jefferson."_ Ruth agreed and the loving strong woman tried her utmost hardest to abate her only son's fears and to calm him down, but knew it was all for naught. Jeff had a right to be ill at ease. After all his wife and son could both be dead for all he knew.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Once the car was parked in the parking lot, Jeff practically ran in to the hospital lobby. He'd dressed haphazardly and was feeling older than he'd ever felt in his entire life. He was only 44 years old and he felt like he was finally showing his age. If it wasn't for his mother placing a calming hand on his arm, Jeff was sure he'd have raced into the hospital demanding to see his wife and son. The sun shone brightly and to be honest it hurt.

"Dad, are mom and Alan okay?" John asked as his 13 year old mind tried to understand why they were two states away and at a hospital.

"I hope so Johnny. I hope so." Jeff answered softly. A warm clap on the shoulder from his father had Jeff looking up.

"Let's go in just the two of us. Your mother can handle the boys for a few minutes…right Ruth?" Grant turned to his wife to see her nod. She hugged Scott and each of the boys as Grant dragged his son by the arm towards the hospital lobby so they could find out how Lucy and Alan were after the car accident. Entering the hospital lobby, Jeff was directed to the front desk by his father who had always been an ever resilient figure in his life.

"Hello. Welcome to Cheyenne Medical Center. How may I help you?" The receptionist smiled at the two men.

"I was told by police my wife and son were brought here after a car accident. Their names are Lucille and Alan Tracy." Jeff heard the tremor in his voice as he spoke to the receptionist. He watched her smile fall.

"Yes, they were brought in." The receptionist entered a couple digits into her pager before looking back up at the two men standing in front of her. "The doctor will be with you shortly. If you walk down this hall way, turn right and walk down four doors you will find a private family waiting room where the doctor will meet with you."

"Thank you." Jeff replied brokenly.

"Thank you." Grant motioned with his head to his wife and grandsons to follow them before directing Jeff to walk with him down the hall to their destination.

As Jeff and Grant arrived in the room, Jeff looked up when he spotted a police officer was seated in the room. He was talking on a cell phone, with his leg crossed casually over the other. However it didn't seem to be a pleasure call.

"Yes, it would seem the victim's family has arrived. Yes, I'll inform him. Yes, captain." With that last statement made, the officer snapped his phone shut and stood to greet Jeff and Grant. Ruth and the younger boys had yet to arrive. "Hello, would you be Jefferson Tracy?"

"Yes, that would be me. Officer this is my father Grant and my mother and four other sons are on their way here now." Jeff shook hands with the officer before introducing the officer to his father. "Where are my wife and son?"

The officer let his hand fall as he straightened up. The officer braced himself for the delivery of the bad news. This was something Officer Hilliard hated about his job. Directing a look at Jeff and Grant, he heaved a sigh.

"Perhaps you should have a seat." Officer Hilliard waited until Jeff and Grant were seated before taking a seat himself. Leaning forward and placing his elbows against his knees, the police officer just decided to say it. "I regret to inform you that your wife did not survive the accident."

Jeff crumbled right there in his seat. The onslaught of tears started burning his eyes and Grant grabbed Jeff when he began sobbing and hugged his son close. Jeff cried into his dad's shirt and hugged his dad. He knew it. Somehow he knew that Lucy hadn't survived. But what about Alan, how had he fared? Lifting a teary blue eyed gaze up to look at the police officer, Jeff managed to speak.

"What about my baby boy? Alan, is he…?" Jeff's bottom lip trembled as he felt his heart break into two. His dad hugged him close despite their age…them being grown men and all. Jeff needed all the comfort in the world right now.

"That will be up to me to explain sir." The police officer, Jeff and Grant turned to look into the door way where a doctor about Jeff's age stood. "Please accept my deepest condolences on behalf of my staff in regards to your wife. She was gone when she arrived; there wasn't much we could do for her."

Jeff nodded stiffly as the police officer's words were reinforced by what the doctor had to say.

"Please, just tell me…is my baby boy…?" Jeff begged imploringly.

"Your son is in currently in the Intensive Care Unit." The doctor moved to sit beside the police officer as he informed the father and grandfather of young Alan's injuries. "Your son…Alan is in a coma. Because of the nature of the vehicular accident, your son received a subdural hematoma, that is a bleed in the brain and as it stands now…we have him on life support while we monitor the bleed. His body should begin to absorb the blood and if that happens, the chances of him waking are very good. He also received a compound fracture of his ulna and radius in his left arm and a transverse fracture in his tibia. Our medical staffs have taped his ribs to stabilize the fractured ribs until they properly heal and we have stitched up a laceration he received on his forehead and he is going to need to remain in a neck brace until the whiplash subsides."

Jeff listened to the doctor and felt his heart breaking all over again. Alan was badly hurt in the crash; it's amazing that he's still alive. Jeff bit his lip before he decided to speak.

"You…examined Lucy…didn't you?" Jeff watched the doctor nod slowly. "Please tell me, and be honest. Did she suffer or was it quick?" Jeff had to know if his wife knew she was going to die or not.

"Her passing was instant. After my initial exam, I found she'd received a torn aorta. There's no way that she would have known she was going to go." The doctor watched Jeff curl in on himself, sobbing miserably.

"How long?" Jeff murmured from behind the wall he'd built up with his arms.

"It was instantaneous, she felt no pain." The doctor informed lightly.

"No, how long has she been dead? When did this accident occur?" Jeff lifted his tearful gaze to look at both the doctor and the police officer. The doctor looked at the officer and he heaved a sigh before answering Jeff.

"The accident occurred three days ago. The night she was last seen at Nordstrom with Alan, she failed to return to The Storyteller B&B. The highway patrol was not aware that she'd been involved until earlier today when a trucker hauling propane up to the bed and breakfast stopped on the side of the road." Officer Hilliard stated.

"How could you not know she'd been involved? Wasn't the wreckage right on the side of the road?" Jeff felt angry that the accident had happened so many days ago and he was only just now being told.

"Her vehicle was not on the side of the roadway. The vehicle flipped 25 meters down an embankment. It was a high velocity crash, with the speed your wife was traveling and the oncoming vehicle traveling a little over the legal speed limit; it caused both vehicles to roll." Officer Hilliard gazed sadly at Jeff.

"There was another vehicle? What caused the accident?" Jeff felt his anger building.

"Yes there was another vehicle. Alcohol was a contributing factor in the accident, that and road conditions since it'd been raining earlier that evening." Officer Hilliard paused briefly, before continuing. "Your wife was trying to avoid the oncoming vehicle, but because of the wet road and the speed of both vehicles…your wife's vehicle spun out and the oncoming car t-boned the driver's side of the vehicle. With the added speed, your wife's car rolled and flipped over the embankment."

"Alcohol, but my wife doesn't drink and even if she did…she knew better than to drink and drive with any of our children in the car." Jeff shot up to his feet as he gaped at the officer in disbelief. His wife would never be so careless.

"I never said it was your wife that was driving while drunk." The officer settled a pitying gaze on Jeff and Grant.

"I want the lowlife idiot who thought it'd be a good idea to get behind the wheel of a car arrested! Because of that idiot my children are without a mother, I am without my wife and my youngest son…our baby is in the hospital on life support! I want to see some punishment!" Jeff's face crumbled as he finished his tirade. Sinking back into his seat, Jeff allowed his head to sink into his upturned hands and he just allowed himself to cry, not caring for once whether his father scolded him for not '_being a man_' or showing his tears to the two men to break some of the worst news to Jeff in the entire world.

"Dad?" Jeff lifted his head to gaze towards the door way to see his mother and four sons. Scott stood closer and his cobalt blue eyes were wide with worry. Jeff lifted an arm and beckoned his kids and mother closer, while the police officer stepped out after handing Grant his card. The doctor remained briefly.

"Mr. Tracy…I'll just be down at the nurse's station…come and get me when you are ready." With that the doctor slipped from the room, allowing Jeff and Grant to break the news to his sons that their mother was never coming back and that Alan was very badly hurt.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Lucy laid on the bed singing softly to Alan. His sweet blue eyes were closed and if it wasn't for the bruising on his face or tube sticking out of his mouth, he'd look like he was asleep. Nothing more, nothing less. The door creaking open had Lucy lifting her brown eyed gaze to see Jeff…her beloved entering the room with Scott._

"I thought you said he was okay dad! He looks terrible." Scott hurried over to the bed, mindful of the wires, tubing and machinery that were strewn around the room. A monitor sat in the corner, just above the bed beeping. It was a heart monitor, and there was a brain activity monitor too. "Allie?"

Jeff watched Scott, his strong eldest boy…the one who could keep his composure during anything…break. The teenage boy gave a sniffle before bowing his head and gripping Alan's right hand, letting a broken sob fall from his lips. It broke Jeff's heart to see Scott so upset. He'd held it together for his younger brothers when he and their grandfather broke the news of Lucy's passing to the boys. John, Virgil and Gordon all cried helplessly in each other's arms and they only cried harder at hearing that their baby brother was badly hurt also.

_ Lucy sat on the bed beside Alan. Where Scott was leaning, he was crying into Lucy's arms. She focused with all her being like she had earlier in the car with Alan and managed to touch Scott. She held him close while he cried at seeing Alan so badly hurt, so quiet, so still. She allowed her love for her sons to stretch across any plane to reach them. _

_ "Please don't cry my love. Your brother will be just fine with time. I won't let him leave you, your brothers or your father." Lucy leaned forward and planted the gentlest of kisses against Scott's brow. "Go now…you need to be there for your brothers. They need you."_

_ Lucy watched, a sad smile on her face…tears welling up in her eyes as Jeff said the same thing to Scott before the fourteen year old boy left the room with one last tearful blue eyed gaze back at his baby brother._

"Oh Alan…I miss you so much. Please…please don't go. I don't think your brothers and I would be able to go on without both you and your mom to keep us grounded to the earth." Jeff gave a small sniffle. "Please Lucy, watch over Alan. Let him come back to us, as much as I know you love our Allie-bear…I'm not ready to part with him just yet."

_ "I'm trying to get him to stay with you sweetheart. He just needs to sleep, and he'll come round. Like I told Scotty, I won't let Allie come with me. As much as I love him…I know he needs to be with you." Lucy leaned up from the bed and kissed Jeff on the cheek. _

Jeff brushed at a tickle on his cheek before reaching down to grip Alan's tiny hand in his. Squeezing Alan's hand tightly, Jeff was rewarded with a smaller squeeze. Jeff gave a small sob as he felt the squeeze. Tears overflowed from his eyes as he raised Alan's hand up to his cheek. Jeff gazed down at his baby. His left arm and leg were encased in casts and he did in fact have a neck brace on whilst he lay motionless in the hospital bed.

Jeff gave a small sniffle. "Allie, I hope you can hear me. It's daddy. I miss you very much. I want you to know how much I love you. Your mommy and I used to tell each other we loved each other to the moon and back…and that's how much I love you too. I love you to the moon and back my Allie, my baby boy."

Standing up, Jeff turned and left the hospital room…he couldn't look at Alan any longer. It hurt to see the poor boy so still and so, so pale. When Jeff exited the room, he was met with the police officer who had informed him of his wife's death. Jeff motioned for his father to take John in to see Alan while he talked more with the police officer.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"I still want to press charges. He should have known better than to get behind the wheel of a car while intoxicated…seventeen years old and just fired or not. It's his fault that my wife is dead and my son is in such condition." Jeff grit his teeth in irritation at the police officer. The man was trying to talk him out of pressing charges because the kid was a minor. But that was exactly why he wanted to press charges.

"I understand that you are upset sir, but suing the kid and his family will not bring your wife back." The officer tried to reason with the distraught man. Grant now stood beside Jeff. He'd allowed John to remain in the room with Alan when Ruth entered with Virgil and Gordon. Grant was just as understandably angry about the situation as Jeff was.

"I am not just upset! I am a widower and now single father to five young boys! I want justice for the needless killing of my wife and unnecessary injury to my baby boy. Even if he does wake up, the doctor said he could still suffer from…lingering aftereffects. Like the subdural hematoma, it could cause brain damage in Alan and he may never get better." Jeff struggled to regain his composure. He hated discussing this. He was not changing his mind. He wanted to sue the young man that got drunk out of his mind and got behind a steering wheel.

"What if I told you that the young man will never fully recover either? He is paralyzed from the waist down and no amount of surgery could fix that. He not only has to live with being confined to a wheel chair for the rest of his life, but he'll constantly carry the guilt of his poorly made decision over his head as long as he lives." The officer spoke of the boy's injuries. Jeff turned his back on the officer, before shooting a glare over his shoulder.

"Like I said, because of his reckless decision I am now not only a widower, but I am now a single father of five…I may have a vegetable for a son because of his decision. I want to press charges. I don't care if he carries a physical reminder of his decision…he made his bed…now he has to lay in it."

The officer watched as Jeff and Grant walked down the hall together.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Scott entered Alan's hospital room. He rubbed at his red puffy eyes as he glimpsed his baby brother. It'd been two months since his mother died and Alan fell into a coma. Jeff pursued the lawsuit against the young man, he'd been charged as an adult in court and he'd received a maximum of 15 years in the state penitentiary for vehicular homicide. Jeff pulled each of his boys out of school for the remainder of the year, despite his son's protests. Now though, Scott understood the why of pulling him and his brothers out of school. They'd never be able to focus with their baby brother being laid up in the hospital. The week of his mother's funeral had been bad enough.

'_Scott had insisted on going back to school. He'd needed something to keep his mind occupied. Anything to keep his mind from thinking of his mother no longer being there to be the sounding board and voice of reason for him and his brothers. He needed something to keep his mind from thinking of his baby brother, possibly never waking up, probably being laid to rest in the ground alongside their mother before his time. One day in particular had been rough for him. _

_He'd been in his English literature class finishing a class discussion on a book titled "A Step from Heaven" and he felt the sting of tears in class as the narrator of the story described her mother's hands to be something like the rough tongue of a cat and it struck a chord in Scott. His mother's hands were soft like silk and he'd never get to hold those silky soft hands again. He'd never feel those hands running gently through his dark hair again and Scott choked back a sob as he fled from the classroom._

_He'd gone to the roof of the school to shed his tears in private and he'd just about died of embarrassment when his teacher and a girl he'd had a crush on followed him. The teacher and his crush were aware of his mother having died, but they were unaware of his baby brother being in the hospital in a coma. Scott wept in front of his crush and his teacher as they worked to comfort Scott and the next day Scott's dad pulled Scott and his brothers from school when each of his sons refused to get out of bed. It'd been the day before their mother's funeral that they'd been pulled from school._

_As it turns out, his mom had been very well known as there'd been standing room only at her funeral. Jeff and each of his sons got up and read part of her eulogy and each of them had openly cried at the graveside burial. After the funeral…Jeff and his sons had gone back to Ruth and Grant's house at their insistence. As Scott's grandma said, she'd feel better if she could keep an eye on everyone._

Now though, Scott sat beside his baby brother's bed; holding Alan's hand. Alan's casts had since been removed, yet now all that needed to happen was for the small boy to wake up. The bruises on Alan's face faded and a scar remained where apparently a fragment of glass cut Alan's forehead. The scar traveled from Alan's hairline on the left side of his face into his left eyebrow. There was a spot where Alan would just be missing eyebrow, of course it wasn't noticeable unless you were leaning up close to Alan's face and looking for the missing portion of eyebrow.

"You need to wake up now Sprout. Please?" Scott gently held onto Alan's hand and squeezed gently. He hadn't felt Alan squeeze his hand in all the time he'd held Alan's hand during this whole ordeal. The doctor's said it was normal, but they were positive Alan would wake up soon. According to doctors, Alan's body had begun to reabsorb the subdural hematoma…which gave doctors and the family hope that Alan would awaken soon. Scott hoped so; he missed seeing his precious baby brother up and bouncing off the walls.

_Lucy perched on the edge of Alan's bed where she'd been keeping a constant vigil over her youngest son's body. Alan was aware she was dead and had been for two months. He was fine. After all, he was sitting in her lap right now. Gazing down at her oldest son, laying his head down beside Alan's shoulder, his eyes drooping in fatigue…Lucy hugged Alan close._

"_Alan…sweetheart. I know you don't want to leave me just yet, but you can't stay here. Your daddy and brother's need you." Lucy turned her gaze from Scott's slumbering face to Alan…her beautiful blue eyed baby boy. He turned and grinned at her._

"_I know mommy. But I don't want you to go." Alan hugged his mom tightly as tears welled in his eyes. Lucy hugged him back just as tight._

"_I know you don't want me to leave you Alan…but I'm not really going anywhere. I'll always be here." Lucy pointed at Alan's chest where his heart was. "And here." Lucy pointed at her own head. _

"_Do I really got to say good bye mommy?" Alan refused to break the embrace with his mom._

"_Yes you do baby. Your daddy and brother's need you. I will always be with you all. I won't be seen physically, but anytime you see mommy's favorite bird or favorite flower…that'll be me there letting you know I am with you." Lucy kissed Alan warmly on the forehead…right on top of the scar that even in spirit was present. "We'll see each other again someday darling…it's just going to be a little while."_

_Alan lifted his teary blue eyed gaze to gaze up at his mom. He knew he had to go, but he didn't want to say goodbye to his mommy yet. They already got to spend all sorts of time together, and his mommy took him to go see her funeral so he wouldn't miss it. Hugging his mom tightly again, Alan prepared to go back to his daddy and brothers._

"_I love you mommy." Alan hugged his mom as tight as he possibly could, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I'll miss you."_

"_And I'll miss you Alan. My brave little Allie-bear." Lucy struggled with her own tears as she said her farewell to her baby boy. "I will love you to the moon and back my sweet baby. Never forget how much mommy loves you."_

"_I won't" Alan's voice cracked as he realized this was it. "Please don't forget me either."_

"_I could never forget you Alan. You are my baby." Lucy hugged Alan equally as tight as he was hugging her. "Now, it's time for you to go. I'll stay here until you make it."_

"_Okay mommy." Alan replied softly as Lucy removed Alan from her lap and sat him on the bed next to his unmoving physical body. "Good bye mommy. I love you to the moon and back too."_

_Lucy shed tears as she watched Alan crawl across the bed over to his physical body. He leaned over Scott first though and pet his head, before coming into contact with his physical body. As his spirit eyes closed, his physical body twitched as life was breathed back in. Lucy cried softly as she watched Alan squeeze Scott's hand tightly; waking the fourteen year old boy before he opened his eyes._

"Alan?" Scott rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he gazed down at his baby brother. Alan's sapphire blue eyes stared back at him.

"Hi Scotty." A tired smile played over Alan's lips as he spoke to Scott. Both boys began to cry as Scott grabbed Alan in a tight bear hug and nearly squeezed the life from Alan. Alan cried, because he could see his mommy sitting on the bed right behind Scott and she was waving goodbye. Alan blinked once and just like that she was gone. Feeling his happiness at seeing Scott falter, Alan soon began bawling as he realized the weight of his decision.

"What's the matter sprout?" Scott didn't know what was wrong with Alan, but he was crying like a lost child.

"I-I want my mommy!" Scott pulled Alan back in for another hug as he too realized that not only could Alan not see their mom ever again, but that he'd probably forever carry some guilt over the car accident. True he hadn't been a direct cause or influence in the crash, but the kind of guilt he'd carry was something that would take many lifetimes to heal. Survivor's guilt.

"I know you do Sprout, I want our mommy too." Scott gently yet firmly hugged Alan. Placing a soft kiss on his forehead, Scott focused solely on trying to comfort his baby brother as they immersed themselves in a world without their mother's warm and loving guidance.

* * *

_**A/N: **This 4th chapter is titled after Carrie Underwood's song - See You Again_


	5. Always Watching Over You

*Ten years later*

Fourteen year old Alan ran along the beach of the island. He was trying to outrun his elder brothers. Gordon convinced him to help in a prank against the three elder brothers and Alan for the life of him, couldn't figure out why he'd gone along with this. He'd agreed to be bait…albeit unwillingly to lure his brothers into a trap that had been laid out by the redheaded prankster. Glancing over his shoulder Alan chuckled as he spotted Scott, John and Virgil all following him.

True, he hadn't gotten them to chase him for any real reason. He hadn't taunted them at all today or anything, but he had challenged them to a footrace around the island…and so far he was winning. '_Surprise-surprise'_. For Scott who was mister baseball/soccer guru during his entire high school tenure, John who was mister Track star and Virgil who was mister tennis and football champion…they sure were slow. '_Maybe it's time for a little good-natured taunting.'_

Throwing a cheeky glance over his shoulder, Alan stuck his tongue out happily. '_Now how should I phrase it?'_ Alan pondered as he slowed a little to allow his brothers to gain on him…make it actually seem like a fair footrace.

"Hey slowpokes! Hurry it up; I'm getting old over here!" Alan called over his shoulder. He watched in amusement as each of his three brothers sped up to try to catch him. '_And sit on me no doubt.'_ Alan mused to himself.

_ Lucy glided along beside her youngest son as he ran. She'd had the pleasure of watching him grow up…of course not in the way she would have liked. She'd been there for every boo-boo, every fever, every single thing that happened to any of her boys…Jeff included she was there for. She'd attended each of her son's high school graduations so far, she'd gone with Scott as he joined the Air Force went off to war, she'd traveled with John each time he left the atmosphere to explore and monitor space. _

_She'd attended every concert and art show put on by Virgil, had protected Gordon when the Hydrofoil accident happened and she'd given him the courage and will power to try and walk again. Lucy watched over her boys that were actively working in International Rescue. Then she'd protected Alan when this last spring the devious man who called himself Hood tried to hurt her precious baby. She'd made a promise to Alan before she sent him back to live life to its fullest. She promised she would always be there for him and her boys and that was a promise that she intended to keep._

"Get over here Sprout!" Gordon called from the bushes. Alan had kicked it into gear again and had outrun their older brothers several minutes ago, but Gordon and Alan both knew that none of their three brothers were quitters. They'd run the entire footrace even if it was to see which of the three was the faster of the group, regardless of Alan winning the footrace or not.

"I'm coming!" Alan sounded mildly winded.

"Geeze Alan, what happened to all that boundless energy you had before we got started?" Gordon stood before Alan, hiding stealthily behind a tree. He was leaning casually against the trunk of the tree, a playful smirk stretching across his face.

"Don't give me that. I just outran three older brothers and I think I broke all of my own personal records that I've set over the years." Alan leaned over at the waist and placed his hands against his knees as he sucked in several deep breathes. "I bet if I challenged you to a footrace right now, you'd lose regardless of me being winded."

"What are going to bet me if I accept the challenge?" Gordon adopted an almost Cheshire cat smile. "How about…"

"_Oh you better not say that new CD he got for his birthday from your father. It's your brother's favorite band, I'm sure he wouldn't mind uploading the music to your computer for you." Lucy came to a stop and stood between her two bantering sons. "I swear, I'll make Alan prank you if those words come out of your mouth Gordon Cooper Tracy."_

"That CD that dad got you for your birthday. You know the one…by that band My Chemical Romance that you like so much." Gordon suggested innocently.

"_Watch where you walk Gordon, you never know what kind of prank I'll persuade Alan to play on you next. You know that Alan doesn't like loaning or trading CD's to you out of all of your brothers." Lucy crossed her arms over her chest as she settled a pointed glare on her second youngest prankster son. She may not have been there in person, but she'd always watched over each of her boys…ever since she passed away. She knew their quirks and Alan's was his almost obsessive compulsive tendency when it came to his collection of My Chemical Romance CD's. He cared for those discs like a loving parent cared for a child. "You scratched his last one beyond repair, and it'd been his favorite one and he'd had it less than two weeks. He was lucky that Scott felt bad for him and replaced it."_

"Yeah right Gordo. I am not racing you right now. Not only do I know I'd win, but don't you have a prank to play on the other three guys?" Alan deflected from the subject off betting his new My Chemical Romance CD. "Even if I was going to race your right now, it's not like I'd actually trade my new CD to you as collateral. It's not happening."

"Well…you can't blame a guy for trying." Gordon raised an eyebrow at his little brother's protectiveness over his CD's. That was just one of his weird habits he'd developed over the years.

Despite Alan and Gordon's shared bedroom looking like someone tossed a dozen hand grenades into it, Alan kept his CD collection immaculate. He kept his music arranged on a shelf above his bed in alphabetical order by band name and refused to loan any of his CD's out to any of his brothers…or Gordon anyway. Alan loaned them out to Scott, John and Virgil if they asked kindly, but he'd done it begrudgingly and remained a stickler about fingerprints and flipped if he found even the tiniest scratch. Gordon still chalked Alan's odd habits up to possible brain damage from the car accident and coma ten years earlier, even if he'd only developed those habits in the last five years.

"Right…" Alan stood up straight after catching his breath. "Now, don't we have a prank to pull on the three musketeers I can faintly see running towards us from the horizon?"

Gordon peered around the tree where he'd been standing for the last twenty-five minutes. Gordon caught a glimpse of the three figures maintaining a constant rhythm and keeping pace with each other and couldn't stop the mischievous smile from breaking across his face.

"Operation Dixie Cup is a go." Gordon high fived Alan and both brothers abandoned the foot race that they knew would take another hour to complete and raced off in the direction of the house.

"_Your brothers are going to kill you two boys…I hope you know that."_ _Lucy smiled as she kicked herself for not thinking of the prank that her two youngest sons were planning on pulling on the older three older sons. It was ingenious and how the two boys managed to get Jeff, Brains, Fermat and Tin-Tin in on it was beyond Lucy._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Oh my god…I can't believe we made it." Virgil wheezed as he trudged up the stairs after Scott and John, before each of the three brothers sank down beside the pool to remove their shoes. "Is Alan some sort of mutant that consumes racing car fuel or something? Just where does he get that kind of energy anyway?"

"I don't know…" John rasped as he sucked in breathe after breathe to steady his heavy breathing. "Aw…I have sand in my socks as well as my shoes."

Scott turned his head to glare exasperatedly at each of his two brothers. Of course he felt half dead after that two hour run, but was it that hard to understand that Alan built up endurance after years of running from angry older brothers? However no matter how mad Scott got at Alan, he was usually always quick to forgive…primarily because he'd been the baby of the family, but also because…

Well for two long months, the family wasn't even sure that Alan was going to recover after the car accident that claimed their mother's life. When Alan had woken up from his coma…the first words Scott heard Alan speak were "I want my mommy." And that was the last thing the kid said for close to a year. Their dad, despite his grief and tendency to shut himself away in his office still interacted with the kids…but he'd stayed away from Alan during that first year after their mother's death.

Scott had been left as the sole disciplinary figure to correct Alan's bad behavior and straighten out any temper tantrums he threw. Alan simply wouldn't listen to John, Virgil or Gordon, he'd only listen to Scott and he chalked it up to him being the first person he'd laid eyes on after coming out of the coma. As much as Scott regretted it, he had spanked Alan a time or two after some very unbecoming behavior, primarily after his speech therapy sessions. When Alan had begun to speak again, shockingly some of his first words were swear words that he'd parroted Scott using when he got frustrated.

Scott tried telling Alan to never swear, no matter how mad or frustrated he got and Alan would still let the words slip out, primarily during tantrums. Scott tried using time out, a swat on the hand, literally making Alan wash his mouth out with soap and putting his nose in the corner…nothing ever worked. Their dad had been out of commission as his grief swallowed him up and kept him confined to either his home office or actual on site office. Their grandma was not close enough in distance for Scott to call her to come straighten out the tyke, so he'd taken matters into his own hands.

_ "You don't need to think of that anymore Scott. I know Alan still has a bit of a temper, but it's him darling. You did a good job in helping to raise your brothers, I know it wasn't easy on you Scott darling, but just know that you did a good job…and keep in mind how you forgive Alan no matter how mad you get. You are going to need all the patience in the world when you discover the prank…your brothers too." Lucy reached out a hand and cast a small breeze to ruffle Scott's dark hair._

Scott relished in the cool breeze from the sea that played with his hair. The way his hair ruffled in the wind, reminded Scott of the feeling of his mother running her long piano player's fingers through his hair. _'You are here with us all, aren't you mom?'_

_Despite Scott couldn't hear his mother's response…Lucy replied, a hint of a smile playing across her peaceful face. "I never left Scott dear. I am always with you and your brothers."_ _Lucy leaned over Scott and kissed his cheek gently._

Scott swiped a hand over his cheek as he felt a tickle from the cool breeze that had been blowing his hair around. Turning his gaze to look out to the sea, Scott allowed a small smile to cross his features.

"Well, I think I am going to go hit the showers…I need to get washed up for dinner after that little jaunt." Scott pushed himself up and stood on jelly legs.

"I think I will do the same…I need to get clean…I feel gross." John grimaced as he gazed at his shirt…it was sticking to his athletic frame and he didn't want to think of wringing out his shirt…he knew he'd sweat buckets after that run.

"Me too. Can either of you give me a hand up…please?" Virgil held his hands up as he looked up pitifully to his two big brothers. He'd try to get up on his own, but he honestly didn't think his legs would work. They felt like rubber.

"Come on Virge, up you get." Scott and John both grabbed a hand and hauled the musician up to his feet. Together the three brothers stumbled into the house; their showers were calling their names.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Dude, they're coming up the stairs…move it!" Gordon and Alan finished setting out the last water filled Dixie cups before fleeing to the balcony and climbing up to the roof. Alan crawled up a little bit above Gordon and sat still, so their older brother wouldn't hear them shuffling around on the shingles.

"Three…two…" Gordon whispered to Alan, ticking down the seconds with his fingers before they heard the fruit of their labors.

"GORDON! ALAN!" Both younger brothers stifled their laughter as they heard Virgil bellow loudly after he'd discovered his bedroom.

"Care to remind me Gordo…how many water filled Dixie cups did we place in Virge's room?" Alan leaned down to whisper into Gordon's ear.

"2,000…every horizontal surface imaginable in Virgil's bedroom." Gordon whispered back as he heard Virgil picking his way through the room below. Almost immediately though, there were nearly identical shouts from both Scott and John, echoing that they too had discovered their bedrooms to be littered with little paper Dixie cups filled to the brim with water…2,000 of them for each bedroom to be exact.

"So, when do you think we should run for the hills?" Alan stifled a chuckle as he heard Virgil release a colorful string of curse words that would make even their father blush.

"I'd say…" Gordon turned his head to reply, but froze as a hand grabbed the edge of the roof.

"You two are so dead when I catch you!" Virgil's head surfaced from below on the balcony. From the expression on his face, he was not a very happy bunny…in fact he seemed quite rabid. "By the way…next time you want to hide after pulling a prank, might I advise you not to linger near your victim's bedroom where they can hear every whispered conversation you have?"

"Now!" Gordon and Alan both shot up to their feet and took off at a sprint across the roof. It was quite exhilarating to be running across a semi slanted roof, now if only the ground was not coming up to meet Alan head on.

"Crap!" Alan shouted as he lost his footing and started rolling down the roof, towards the edge which would surely drop him down to the cement patio in their technical backyard.

"Alan!" Gordon noticed how his little brother's feet hung up on a loose shingle and tripped Alan up, quite literally. "No, no, no!"

Gordon watched as Alan came out of the ball he'd formed into as he rolled down the roof and reached out a hand at the last moment to grip the rain gutter, giving a cry of pain as the metal seemed to cut into his fingers. Gordon raced forward and gripped Alan by his wrist…not batting an eyelash as blood that was running up Alan's arm from his cut hand smeared across his palm. Gordon dug his heels into the shingles in order to brace himself as he attempted to pull the baby Tracy up from the precipice.

"What? Are you trying to get yourself killed Alan?" Gordon's head turned with a snap as he was met with Virgil kneeling beside him on the edge of the roof. _'How in the world did Virgil get up here so quick? He's not the world's best climber.'_

_ "I gave him the strength to get up on the roof…despite his fear of heights so he could help you pull your brother back up." Lucy heaved a sigh as she watched Virgil reach a hand out and grab Alan's free hand as well as his t-shirt and with Gordon hauled the baby Tracy back up onto the roof with them. "Good job boys…I knew your father and I raised you right."_

"Let's get him down from here…I'll patch up your hand Alan, but I'll have you know that you and Gordon are cleaning up the mess you made in my room." Virgil guided Alan to walk in front of him as the young blonde held onto his injured hand by the wrist and watched the blood bubble up through the cut and drip from his hand. "I'll go down first, and I want you to pass Alan down to me."

"Why don't the both of you pass Alan down to us instead and then you two jump down?" The three roof bound Tracy's glanced over the edge to see two white faced pale elder brothers down below them. They must have seen Virgil and Gordon pull Alan back up onto the roof after his near miss.

"Okay." Virgil paused briefly before turning to Alan. "Feel like being weightless for a few moments?"

"Not really, I just want to get this thing seen to…it burns." Alan hissed as he looked down at his hand, giving a shudder as he watch some of the blood trail off to drip from his pinky finger.

"Here, it's not much…but it'll keep you from bleeding all over the place." Virgil removed a cloth handkerchief that he usually carried with him. It was something Virgil was given by his father…all of the boys were given one. It was meant to be a gift from their mother. She had embroidered their initials into the delicate white cloth and had planned to give them to the boys as stocking stuffers for Christmas…but she died before she could give them to her boys and Jeff had packed up the house not long after Alan was released from the hospital to move back in with his parents. Tying the handkerchief around Alan's wound, Virgil nodded to himself when the blood had been stemmed for the time being.

"Thanks Virge." Alan hissed when Virgil adjusted the handkerchief, the cloth rubbing unpleasantly against the open wound.

"No problem." Virgil placed a gentle hand on Alan's shoulder as he pushed his irritation at Alan and Gordon's prank aside for the sake of his baby brother's medical treatment. "Okay…going down."

Gordon and Virgil supported Alan as he sat on the edge of the roof. Scott and John both reached up. One brother placed a steadying hand on his little brother's hip as the other grasped Alan around the waist and slowly lowered him to the ground with Gordon and Virgil keeping a firm hold on Alan's upper arms while he was lowered from the roof.

"Keep your hand above your heart Alan; I don't want you bleeding too much." Virgil chastised as he watched Alan drop his hand down to his side as the adrenaline of the almost fall from the roof ebbed away.

_ "Your brother is not stupid Virgil…he knows to keep an eye on the blood flow. Just because he doesn't like to bring up conversation about his injuries, doesn't mean he's ignorant to signals his body is sending him." Lucy seemed to float beside Scott and John who were hovering over the baby Tracy and his actively bleeding hand. She crossed her arms and looked up at Virgil and Gordon who were both still kneeling at the edge of the roof._

"Come on, help me get down from here…please!" Virgil prepared to leap off the edge of the roof, but wished to have some help guiding his legs over the edge so he too wouldn't receive battle wounds after a fight with rain gutter.

"Alright." Scott stood below Virgil and Gordon, prepared to help them down from the roof, if only to prevent any other Tracy sons from getting hurt. "John, can you go ahead and take Alan down to the infirmary? Virge, Gordo and I will be right with you."

"Right away Scott." John placed a hand into the small of Alan's back and began directing him to walk beside him. Alan was still gripping his wrist and John sucked on his bottom lip as he caught a glimpse of the size of the cut. It was not exactly small. "Come on Sprout, let's go. I don't think Virge would appreciate it if you started to drip blood in his bedroom."

"Okay." Alan hung his head as he resigned to his fate. He so wouldn't enjoy this latest trip to the infirmary

"_It's okay Allie, I won't let Virgil traumatize you." Lucy cast a small breeze to follow Alan into Virgil's bedroom, ruffling his blonde locks_.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Virgil walked into the infirmary and found John supervising Alan washing his hands in attempt to sterilize the cut as much as possible before Virgil got to it. Shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head at the same time, Virgil allowed a tender grin to cross his features. As much as Alan liked to try and stress that with him being fourteen it made him mature, Virgil knew that to not be as true as Alan liked to believe.

True, Alan had protected his friends and helped to rescue his family from certain death when they'd been helplessly stranded on a failing Thunderbird 5, but even Alan had to admit that he was still just a boy. He was fourteen…not necessarily a kid but still, he was their baby brother and he still occasionally needed looking after…like now for instance. Clearing his throat, Virgil drew the attention of his two blonde brothers and Alan gulped audibly. He knew what was coming.

"Alright Al, dry your hands without causing yourself to bleed unnecessarily and come sit on the bed over here." Virgil pointed to the infirmary bed in front of him and motioned Alan closer. "John, could you please hold that towel under Alan's hand to catch any blood?"

Alan sat on the bed, cradling his hand to his chest as he pressed the blood soiled towel tighter against his hand. Virgil put on some gloves and slid a chair over so he could sit in front of Alan. Holding his hand out, Virgil waited patiently as the blonde hesitantly held out his hand to be inspected. When Virgil caught a glimpse of the cut he squinted one eye and looked up at Alan sympathetically.

"Sorry Sprout…you are going to be a not so proud owner of some stitches for a while. Hope you are prepared to lay still for about an hour." Virgil relinquished his hold on Alan's hand in order to go get the necessary instruments to suture Alan's hand closed.

"Great." Alan replied with a sullen tone. He hated having stitches…not only because they were unsightly, but they were tight, painful and itchy. Also, not that his family was aware of it, but Alan did in fact have memories of when he got a couple of stitches removed after the car accident that killed his mother and placed him in a coma for several months.

It was weird, he hadn't been physically awake at the time…he would swear that he was still in the coma…but he recalled spending time with his mom. She had shown Alan all the ins and outs to pulling pranks on his older brothers and the two of them had hung around the hospital, never straying too far unless Alan's dad and brothers had gone home for the night. Alan recalled watching the doctors and nurses remove the stitches from his forehead and he winced as he recalled the memory…it was one reason why he kept his hair longer in the front despite his dad's constant suggestions that he get it cut. It hid the scar so he wouldn't have to explain that he'd gotten it after being one of the only survivors in the accident that claimed his mother's life and rendered another paralyzed for life.

Alan laid back against the bed as he pondered over whether that was a memory or not. He shouldn't be able to recall watching doctor's removing stitches from his physical body unless he'd literally been in limbo. Not quite alive though not quite alive either. It became all too much for Alan to continue thinking of and he just focused on not paying attention to Virgil injecting his arm with a local anesthetic in order to numb the site where he'd receive the stitches.

"Okay sprout. Let's give it a few minutes to let your arm go numb before I start stitching your hand. Go ahead and lay back." Alan allowed Virgil to push him back to lay against the raised portion of the infirmary bed. Virgil patted a spot up near Alan's chest where the elder blonde could sit. "John, you can sit here."

"Fine." John was too particularly fond of needles, but knew the one Virgil was preparing wasn't meant for him. "Tetanus?"

"Yep, hold still Sprout, this might sting." Virgil removed the cap from a hypodermic needle and waited until John caught the younger blonde's attention to distract him. When John had Alan locked into a constellation naming game, Virgil injected Alan with the tetanus shot…he knew Alan like John wasn't fond of needles either.

Of course Virgil didn't blame the kid…he had to go in for monthly checkups after waking from the coma and got stuck with needles at every visit. Alan started to associate pain to occur with needles and would loudly declare his displeasure when Scott would take Alan to his monthly visits. Their dad wasn't even aware that Scott had maintained those doctor appointments…taking Alan onto the bus and riding to the clinic with him. How could Virgil ever forget that?

Virgil still recalled the day that Scott had come back from the local hospital Alan had been transferred to. He'd entered the house noticeably puffy eyed in order to inform each of his brothers that Alan woke up from the coma. _It'd been Christmas Eve and there had been exactly four presents to each boy except Alan under a poorly decorated Christmas tree. Scott had wanted to uphold the family tradition despite there being a lack of enthusiasm for the season. He'd set up the tree himself and decorated it with Virgil's help._

_With money each boy saved from their allowances they had bought each other presents, however because of the uncertainty of Alan waking up, their dad had gently suggested they not get anything for Alan. Virgil however still bought Alan a little stuffed alligator for Christmas but kept it in his room rather than wrapping it and putting it under the tree. The night Scott came home with the news that Alan woke up was one of the first times that Virgil himself had been grounded by his eldest brother for sneaking out of the house._

_Scott told their dad Alan woke up, but their dad still so drowned in grief hadn't registered Scott's words. John, Virgil and Gordon all wanted to go see Alan that night, but Scott put his foot down. He felt exhausted and didn't feel like returning to the hospital after having just gotten Alan to go to sleep. Despite Scott's protests, Virgil grabbed his present to give Alan and had snuck out of his bedroom window after he was supposed to go to bed. John and Gordon had the same idea and when Scott showed up at the hospital the next morning, he'd given all of his brothers a stern talking to after giving his brothers a knock up the backside of their heads…all while Alan miraculously remained asleep in the bed a couple steps away._

_Despite having just woken up, not even twenty-four hours later Alan came to…but remained silent. He'd looked as small as possible while lying in that bed and it'd saddened Virgil when the small boy refused to open his present Virgil got for him. Scott explained to all of his brothers that Alan seemed depressed and the boy only reinforced that theory when each time Scott called Alan "Allie-bear" he'd begin crying. Allie-bear had been their mom's nickname for the small blonde._

Coming back from his stroll down memory lane, Virgil gazed down to see he'd completed wrapping Alan's hand after stitching up the cut. That was one thing that was so nice about becoming familiar with medical treatment…you can complete something that seemed daunting to others easily. It was second nature to Virgil.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Gordon groaned as Scott grabbed him by his earlobe, dragging the mischievous redhead towards the infirmary where their youngest brother was being seen to. Scott was obviously not too pleased with the 2,000 water filled Dixie cups set about strategically in his bedroom, but Gordon had to admit…Scott could have him locked into a head lock and be in the process of giving him a wedgie, but Gordon knew Scott was worried about Alan's wellbeing.

Gordon gazed down at his hands to see Alan's blood smeared across his fingers. It was supposed to be just a harmful prank, but Alan had gotten hurt. It was just like the last trip that their mother and Alan took. It was just a road trip for their mother to attend a cousin's wedding and Alan went along for the ride because otherwise he would need a babysitter. Their dad was putting in a lot of hours at the office and had meetings that wouldn't let him work remotely. Scoot, John, Virgil and Gordon all had school and extracurricular activities after school and that would have left Alan alone at either daycare or in the care of a babysitter until late afternoon/early evening.

Their mother decided last minute to take Alan along for the ride because she didn't want to make Alan lonely by leaving him in the care of someone other than her for a week whilst his dad and brothers were busy. It turned out to be the most nerve wracking upheaval of their lives ever. As Scott and Gordon passed the threshold of the infirmary to stand by silently, Gordon thought back to that moment their whole world was turned upside down. Gazing at Alan, Gordon was thrown back into a memory. Gordon would never forget the memory of being told about their mom and Alan.

_ 'Their dad held out a hand, beckoning them to come closer. A police officer had just stepped out of the room and a doctor muttered something to their dad in which he nodded in reply. When their dad looked at them again, each of the boys felt a cold chill pass through their bodies…for their dad, their strong, no nonsense, tough guy father was crying and not just a couple tears either…his face was wet with tears and his eyes were red and puffy…and their grandfather who was as tough as nails was hugging their dad and tears were shining in his eyes as well._

_ "Dad, what's going on?" Scott stepped forward, his voice neutral._

_ "Boys…maybe you should sit down." Their grandfather motioned for them to sit in the chairs before them. Gordon began quaking as he seemed to sense the bad news. Regardless of the fear they all felt, each boy and their grandmother sat down._

_ "Dad, are mom and Allie okay?" Virgil inquired, his expressive brown eyes wide with fright. Each boy sucked in a silent breath when their dad bowed his head and gave a sob._

_ "No…they aren't okay." Their dad couldn't even lift his gaze to meet theirs before he broke the news. "Your mother…she…she didn't survive the car accident. I'm sorry, your mother isn't coming home."_

Gordon at the time recalled feeling numb. He'd just been told his mom; the one who nurtured his pranking nature had died and would never be coming home. But that was only the tip of the iceberg for their family.

_ "What about Allie? Is he…too?" Gordon couldn't say the word. Dead…it sounded so final even to a nine year old, dead was not a word that Gordon wanted to use to describe his lovable baby brother. He couldn't be dead too._

_ "He's alive, but barely. I know you may not understand what I'm saying, but he's in a coma. There is a possibility that he won't make it." Jeff composed himself to the best of his ability to try and be strong for his sons…but it wasn't easy. He felt like half of a human being knowing Lucy was dead. But Alan? How would they survive if he didn't make it? "Even if he does survive, there is a chance he'll suffer brain damage. He was taken in for surgery several hours ago and his broken arm and leg were fixed…his broken ribs have also been taped. So when you boys go in to visit, you need to be very gentle with your brother. You can hold his hand, but no hugging him until his ribs heal."_

_ "Yes father." Each boy replied. John, Virgil and Gordon were all bawling like babies after being told their mother had died, but they'd cried even harder when they were told their baby brother may not wake up._

Gordon shook his head to rid himself of the unpleasant memory. It'd been ten years since their mother died and Alan was here. He was alive and hadn't suffered any major setbacks from the car accident. Sure he was a little bit of a klutz and a trouble magnet, but he wouldn't be Alan if he wasn't. '_Thank you for watching over Allie mom. I know we aren't always best buds…but I love Alan very much and I don't think our family would have survived without Allie here to at least patch things back up after your passing. I miss you very much, but don't count on any of us coming to see you until we are old men in our 90s…of course Scott will be pushing 110 years old.'_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_ "I wouldn't have it any other way Gordon dear. I don't want to see any of you until you are old, old men either. I am satisfied watching over you all from where I am now. I miss you all very much, but I know I live on in your hearts and your memories." Lucy focused on wanting to touch Gordon's cheek and she smiled when he swiped a hand across his cheek, to appease that tickling itch feeling._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

John watched as Alan lightly dozed while he got his stitches. Sitting on the bed and overseeing Alan like this only served to remind John of all the times he'd gone to sit by Alan's hospital bed after the car accident. He'd sit and talk to Alan, regardless of not getting a response from the little blonde and he'd watched as the boy seemingly slept. Even now, no matter what Alan did…John had never fully got rid of the habit of silently watching Alan's facial expressions while he slept.

It could be considered as weird to enjoy watching your baby brother sleep, but to John and each of the family it was perfectly normal. They were all upholding their promise to Lucy to the best of their abilities. They had all promised their mother while they each tossed a small handful of soil in onto her ivory casket that no matter what, they'd always watch out for Alan. While they couldn't always be there to protect Alan, they had faith that their mother was watching out for Alan in their absence.

"_You've got that right John…but I keep an eye on him, you and your brothers." Lucy sat beside Alan, John and Virgil and gazed lovingly at three of her sons. Turning her head she gazed across the room and Scott and Gordon who were leaning against the wall with a tranquil smile each at seeing Alan relaxed. Lucy looked back over at Alan, despite him getting his hand sewn and bandaged was sleeping soundly…John and Virgil had taken up watching the young blonde, both brother's either laying a blanket over top of Alan or tucking a strand of wayward hair behind Alan's ear. Scott and Gordon stood as sentry watches in the doorway of the infirmary and Lucy knew that Jeff knew of Alan's injury. The protective father was just allowing his other sons to do what they do best and be big brothers to the baby Tracy. "After all, a mother's love never dies. It's not possible, at least not for me. Never forget that my darling."_

_As Lucy stood, she passed around the room pressing a tender kiss against each of her son's cheeks before fading into nothingness. True the boys couldn't see their mother, but just because she wasn't visible…didn't mean she wasn't there. She was a mother first and foremost and being dead wasn't going to stop her from looking after her boys. After all like she said…A Mother's Love Never Dies._

_~Fin~_

* * *

___**A/N: **This 5th and final chapter for this story is titled after Paul Collier's instrumental song - Always Watching Over You_

**Please consider this story to be about the consequences of drinking and driving. I myself have lost a childhood friend and have known many others who lost their lives or had their worlds turned upside down due to one reckless decision.**

**Please don't drink and drive...you never know what you've got until it or they are gone, then there is no turning back the hands of time.**

Due to speculation about how the Tracy boy's mother died, I wrote this story but kind of merged the TV and Movie verses together. I have heard theories about her dying in an auto accident, giving birth to Alan and an avalanche and decided to go from there.

**Sad-Blue-Eyed-Angel 2010**


End file.
